A Cat and Her Medic
by Baelparagon
Summary: Saw no one had done a pairing with these two, so I figured what the hell. Oh god what have I unleashed? Rated m for a lemon, may change to full story later. Enjoy and Review plz. YoruHana
1. Chapter 1: Suprise and Hot Springs

**Hey everybody, I've decided to take a week off from my two works and publish this story, as no one else has put this pairing together. Personally they wouldn't be together as they never really interacted with each other, but it's something that's been bouncing around my head for a while now. I'll start uploading my other two stories again next week. Anyways please enjoy and let me know what you think. M for Lemon.**

* * *

><p>Events following the end of the war were a surprising quick transition to normalcy. While the deaths of Tosen and Gin were sad for those who had cared for them, for the majority of shinigami things quickly returned to normal, with some changes. Rojuro, Shinji and Kensei had retaken their positions as captains in the Gotei 13, as well as their comrades rejoined their former divisions.<p>

Besides this things had returned to normal, the 11th harassed the 4th division, the SWA pulled off more ridiculous antics and the 12th was as creepy as ever. All in all despite the betrayal things were how they were supposed to be.

That is until the fateful day Shihouin Yoruichi and Yamada Hanataro happened to cross paths. That is where our story takes place. Sometimes the oddest of circumstances could bring two people together, whether it is for a moment or for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei<strong>

For Hanataro it was just an average day for the young medic. Helping patients in the ward, avoiding the roving gangs of 11th division thugs and dealing with the general insanity of the shinigami. He gave out a small sigh at this, as he walked towards Sokyouku Hill.

While he was glad that the war was over and things were no longer as fearful and dangerous, he had gotten used to the high pitched preparations and emotions leading up to the war. Now that they had passed, it was a difficult transition back to peace. Sometimes it was hard to believe everything ended so quickly, while other times he felt tense, as if arrancar would burst around the corner at any minute. His hand crossed over his chest, the scar from Rukia still tender to the touch.

_Thank god Renji told me about these hot springs, I really could use a break._ Seeing the entrance to the training ground he gave out a smile and walked in, looking forward to a little peace and relaxation.

Little did he know that at the moment he was heading towards the lion's den, and there would be no way out.

**2 Minutes Earlier**

About a mile or so away from where Hanataro had just entered Yoruichi was walking by, having stealthily avoided Soifon who had caught wind she was visiting. Don't get her wrong she loved the girl like a sister, but sometimes her obsessiveness was best avoided. She had come to Soul Society to check up on things and get a checkup by Unohana. Upon arriving she found the healer had left for Rukongai for a month, and would not return until then.

_And here I thought I could be in and out of this place in no time. Now I'll have to come back here in a month . Hmm well I'm already here, I might as well enjoy myself before I go home? Perhaps a soak in the hot springs would do well for the day._

As she headed towards the training ground she heard somebody stumbling by. Jumping up into the trees she saw a young black haired teenager. Looking closer she saw the bag on his bag, identifying him to her. _So this is Seinosuke's little brother, strange how different the two look._ She watched as he headed towards the execution hill, jumping from tree to tree.

Eventually she found herself at the edge of the woods watching as he entered through the passage way into the cavern. As he entered the spring she stealthily followed behind him, a growing grin on her face. _Well while Unohana has me here I might as well have a little fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Springs<strong>

Hanataro climbed down the ladder, marveling at the sheer size of the training grounds. It was easily large enough to house one of the division compound buildings if someone could be able to put it in there. Being careful he stepped off the bottom rung, looking around at all the different gashes and craters in the cavern, not noticing a purple and orange streak landing silently on one of the rock terraces nearby.

Seeing the steam Hanataro quickly rushed forward his face lighting up as he closed in on the steam. Reaching the edge of the spring he began pulling on his shihakusho, only to stop when he heard a pebble clatter. He whirled around expecting to see someone only to see nothing.

"He-hello, is so-somebody there?" Hearing no answer he turned away slowly, taking off his outer layer of clothing.

Not far away Yoruichi was cursing herself for her slip up, having nearly alerted the boy. _I am getting rusty, back when I was a captain I never would have made such an error._ Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the boy who had slipped into the spring.

Hanataro's figure literally went from tensed like a rope to unwoven as the hot water washed over his shoulders. His head resting back on the side of the spring, he felt the fear and anxiety usually in his life seep away. Yoruichi watched this with a smirk on her face, began disrobing from her clothes, waiting for him to get juuust relaxed…

Hanataro's eyes began closing, the boy felt himself drifting away. The medic inside him was vainly yelling at him not to, trying to warn him that falling asleep in the water was not a good idea, but the lethargic side of his brain just ignored this. For the first time ever he felt completely re-

"CANNON BALL!" Hanataro's eyes opened just in time to see the waters of the spring tidal wave over him. Going under he felt the water go down his throat causing him to flail and spasm out his arms. Before he could right himself an arm hoisted him up from the water, patting his back while he coughed up water.

"Sorry about that kid, didn't know you'd get surprised that badly, you alright?" Hanataro nodded his head, unable to answer at the moment. That voice didn't sound like anyone he knew, but there was something about it that just wasn't clicking at the moment.

"Geesh kid, you need to slow your breathing down, now calmly let the oxygen flow in and out." The tone was comforting but somehow it seemed playful as well. Taking said strangers advice, he slowed his breathing down until he regained control.

"We'll that's better, why don't you turn around and introduce yourself?" Rubbing his eye's he started to turn towards the voice. "Oh I'm sorry m-my name is Hanataro Yamada, nice to…" He trailed off as his eyes caught sight of the tall, dark skinned, very beautiful and very **naked** woman.

Two things happened simultaneously at that moment. First Hanataro's eyes bugged out as he turned away from the sight, face turning crimson. The second was the feline look that went onto Yoruichi's face as she watched the reaction.

"What's the matter kid, you act like you saw a gorgon, am I really that horrifying to look at?" While she said this in a sad voice, it was impossible to mistake the mischievous smirk. Hanataro shook his head, moving to grab his towel from the edge.

"N-N-no th-that's not it a-at all, I-I just remembered I have to g-go n-now, so sorry to intrude!" His hand just fell on the tower when he was yanked back, finding himself pushed against something soft. "Nonsense you aren't intruding at all, as a matter of fact I could use some company."

Hanataro turned to argue, only to find himself pressed against Yoruichi's breast. Eye's shaking he actually managed to pull back gaze turned away and head half covered in water. Yoruichi sat back at this and untied her hair, purple locks swaying down and covering up her front, content to just relax for a minute she sat back.

"Sit back and relax kid, I don't bite. I suppose not being a total stranger might make you relax a little, the names Yoruichi, your name was Hanataro right?" The teenager nodded, still half submerged below the water. _Good he still doesn't recognize me, knowing who I truly am would probably knock the poor kid out._

"I'm surprised to meet someone as bashful as you, most shinigami I know would either be staring without shame or passed out from blood loss by now. Your captain must be very proud of you."

At the mention of his captain Hanataro finally looked at her, a slight blush still on his face. "You…you know my captain?" the woman nodded, a pleasant smile stretched across her face.

"Yeah Unohana and I go back quite a ways. We were comrades once, as well as friends, but it would be hard to say the former anymore. She still scaring the hell out of people kid?" The boy gave a small smile, reflecting on her last incident with Captain Zaraki.

"Y-yeah she is, though I d-don't think she intends to. Sh-she just has that kind of effect on people." Yoruichi laughed at this, remembering the time Urahara had tried hitting on the petite woman. He had spent the next three days cowering in his quarters refusing to come out.

"Most of the time I'd agree with you, kid although I think there are times she knows exactly what she's doing, but I could be wrong. Anyways how are things going here, you know with the end of the war and all?" Hanataro sighed, having been asked this question before.

"B-better than considered, but not to the level I'd like. People are still grieving for Tosen and Gin, despite their actions. Ichigo a-and the others went home, but Hi-Hinamori-san still at the 12th recovering." Yoruichi was grinning on the inside, noticing the boy stuttered less when speaking of the wellbeing of others.

"Good to hear, but I'm more interested in how you're dealing with this. Lieutenants and Captains are used to hardship and struggles, not this big but still pretty hard. This war was your first if I'm not mistaken." He nodded his eyes hardening.

"I've seen some tough things before, being in the 4th no one would expect you to but I've seen the damage inflicted on people, either in a fight or on accident. But this…this was a lot harder. Sometimes I feel like this is all one of Aizen's illusions, and any second he's going to pull it back showing that we lost." Yoruichi nodded, having experienced similar feelings of uncertainty. Seeing this was painful she decided to change the subject.

"How'd you get that scar on your chest anyways? I'll admit it's kind of curious to see a healer with such a large cut." Hanataro's eyes dropped, afraid to say how it really happened. "I got cut down trying to heal Rukia-san, by an arrancar." He left out the part about it being an espada and Rukia being the one who actually did the cutting.

Yoruichi sighed, sensing there was more to it than that but not wanting to push her luck. Looking down at him she decided to tell him something her mentor told her a long time ago.

"War's tough kid, takes time to heal the wounds, but they will heal. The scars will linger from this, but perhaps that's not a bad thing, sometimes you need them to remember the past. I think you already know that though." At the mention of scars Hanataro's arm instinctively covered his chest, but understood what she was saying. Like falling off a bike this was painful, but he would be better for it in the future.

"You know you could heal that if you wanted, or ask Unohana to take care of it." Hanataro shook his head at this, a small grimace on his face. "No I…I need to keep it. At least for now." Yoruichi nodded in understanding, her arm rubbing an old scar behind her elbow, the first she received from an enemy.

For a moment the two fell into silence, the two remembering how they got them. What neither one knew was that they'd both received them not by an enemy's hand, but from an allies, directly or indirectly. Noticing the somewhat glum look on his face Yoruichi reached into a nearby crack near the sauna. _Please tell me the redheaded baboon didn't stumble on- AHA FOUND IT!_

"Hanataro here's a tip to dealing with times of stress, when reflecting on memories of hardship its best you share the misery with a little company and some sake. Just don't do one without the other, that's the worst thing you can do."

Saying this she scooted up next to the boy, placing a small saucer while she uncorked a small jug. She poured him a small portion then poured herself a good sized one. Wrapping her free arm around his shoulder she lifted her glass, motioning for him to do the same.

"Here's a toast to our comrades and friends, both the fallen as well as those we're lucky enough to still have." Tapping her cup against his she drained hers in a single gulp, while he did the same, somewhat slumping back from the alcohol, unused to the feeling. "Need another refill kid?"

Hanataro shook his head no, already feeling a little light headed from the alcohol. Yoruichi respected his decision, but did not let that prevent her from taking another swig. As she did this she noticed the boy squirm a little under her arm. She looked at the boy, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Hanataro, you wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?" The boy quickly shook his head, traces of panic evident on his face. "N-no I'm not, I-I just needed to adjust myself?" He said the last part in a squeak trying to scoot away.

Yoruichi for her part gave a feline like smile, setting the bottle down on the side. "I don't believe you, guess there's one way to find out."

Rushing forward she leapt on top of him, hands working their magic across his side. Laughing Hanataro tried to pull away, his face a mixture of merriment and panic. Merriment for the laughs that were being pulled from his lips, and panic for the effect she was having on his body.

Yoruichi was enjoying herself immensely, having gotten the boy to brighten up even if it was through such childish methods. She felt so high on this that she didn't notice the true intent of his escape attempts, not even when he wrenched himself backwards causing him to land on his back and her on… Poke.

For a moment neither of them moved, both caught unawares by the accidental brush. While Yoruichi hadn't intended to…touch him there, at the very least it wasn't a disappointment. _If he's like this at this age…_ Looking down at Hanataro she felt a little regret since she started having her fun. His face was turned away, a combination of embarrassment and fear sketched on his face, eyes closed as if trying to wake up.

_Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he needed to "adjust" himself_. Shaking that thought away Yoruichi reached her hand down and turned his face to look at her.

"Hey it's alright you're not in trouble." Hanataro opened his eyes, a little moisture gathered there. "B-Bu-But I…I to-touched you and you did-didn't give me…" Yoruichi sighed in relief worried he had been ashamed by her actions.

Looking at the young shinigami she made a split second decision. _I've gotten a lot of entertainment from this boy, might as well return the favor._ Leaning down she allowed her purple locks to fall to the sides of the boys head, casting a shadow over him. Hanataro could only stare as she descended closer and closer, his head pushing back against the ground trying to maintain distance.

"Yoruichi what are you oomph-" was all he had time to say before her lips pressed against his, causing his mind to blank out. He vaguely felt her tongue slip in-between his teeth, wrestling with his own. For the inexperienced boy the feeling of her lips, her hair, and her body on him it was simply too much stimulus to handle. Pulling away the woman saw the dazed expression on his face, she decided to see how further she could keep going.

"If at any time you want to stop, you just have to say." Before Hanataro could ask what she meant he felt her hand snake down his stomach wrapping around his base. He gave out a surprised moan and his hips gave an instinctive jerk. For a few minutes she slowly stroked him, giving him time to adjust to the feeling. Noticing his wide eyed gaze she reached her free hand forward to his, pulling them up to her breasts.

"You wouldn't want to leave me out of this would you?" Hanataro shook his head not wanting to displease her. She grinned at this, motioning to her breasts." Well then, give some attention to them then."

Unsure what to do at first, he decided to fallowing his medical training and went to massaging them, holding them from . Yoruichi grinned at this surprised by the boy's technique, he leaned over and began nibbling on his ear while continuing to tug at him. Deciding to try what he heard Ikkaku and Renji discussing once he lifted his head up taking a breast in his mouth.

Yoruichi practically mewled at this, letting go of his manhood and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him up into a sitting position. His attempts were clumsy and unpracticed, but the fact he was trying to be attentive was sweet. While he suckled on her breasts she wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling the two of them over. Finding himself on top Hanataro froze, feeling the heat emanating from down there.

"Hanataro?" He looked up to see her face, a serious expression on her face. "Y-yes Yoruichi-san?" Her lip twitched at the honorific, but preceded regardless her eyes exuding a hunger he hadn't seen before.

"Just Yoruichi kid. Do you want to keep going? Because once we go past this point it'll be hard to stop." About ten minutes ago Hanataro probably would have agreed to it gladly. Now however he _ached_ in a way he hadn't before, and knew it was already too late to turn back. He shook his head no, eyes glazing over in a wave of want. He shook his head no, indicating his desire to continue.

This wasn't good enough for Yoruichi though. Using her legs she managed to position him right outside of his entrance, while managing to lock him in place. For Hanataro this felt like a new kind of torture, his awakened senses screaming at him in frustration.

"I want to hear you say it Hanataro, beg for it. Do you want to continue?" Hanataro looking ragged and desperate, looked at her with pleading eyes, but found no response in them. Finally his voice found enough strength, barely a whisper. "Yoruichi, _**please**_."

Hearing this Yoruichi smiled, a victorious look on her face. "All I needed to hear kid." Suddenly her legs unlocked Hanataro from his position, and before he was aware of it his body plunged into her all, the way to the hilt.

Hanataro found himself unable to move as the warmth gripped his very being. Every unintended twitch and miniscule movement sent tremors down his core and flooding his mind. For a few minutes he simply laid there, doing his best to adjust to the pleasure. Upon gaining his little sense of control back, he pulled back then went forward again.

Yoruichi for her part was adjusting to the full feeling, not having enjoyed such a thing in a long time. As he began moving inside her she felt a little uncomfortable, his movements were uncoordinated and inexperienced. Raising her legs she placed her feet on his hips, helping guide his thrusts. Soon she felt a heat building up in her stomach, pooling downward towards their connection.

Hanataro on the other hand was not holding as fast, his movements getting more frantic by the minute. He felt his muscles beginning to tighten up as his climax started to build. Just following his instincts he leaned his chest against her breasts, placing his hands on her hips as he thrust forward. Feeling him reach his limit Yoruichi put her head near his ear giving it a quick lick.

"Don't hold back on my account, give me everything you've got."

With this Hanataro lost all control frantically thrusting a few more times before almost pulling out then plunging in all the way pleasure washing over him like a tsunami. The combination of those last few movements and his release managed to tip Yoruichi over the edge, causing her to clamp down on him, and release a moan from her throat. Once both of them got over their respective peaks the two relocked lips, although it was more on her part than his. She then laid his head on her chest, and the two quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour later<strong>

The two of them stood at the base of the Sokyouku Hill, dusk quickly approaching on the horizon. Yoruichi smiled at the kid, arranging her glove armlets. "Well I suppose this is where we part for now kid. I expect your Lieutenants going to need you in the morning." Hanataro nodded, a slight blush still on his cheeks.

"Um, I…I just wanted to th-thank you. N-not just for the…you know but for talking to me. I feel a little better now." Yoruichi having finished her preparations put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Don't worry about it, the first conflict is always the hardest. Things won't always be easier than this, but I guarantee it won't be harder than this. We'll I have to do as we'll, so maybe I'll see you again."

Bending over she pressed a light kiss to his cheek, before turning and walking towards the woods. Just as she was about to leave his voice called out halting her.

"Wait Yoruichi…um if it's not to rude of me, could you tell me your full name?" He said this looking down at his feet. Yoruichi smirked, deciding one more bit of fun at his expense wouldn't hurt.

"The name's Yoruichi Shihouin, Goddess of Flash. Well see you later." Saying this as she flashed away, she only went far enough to watch as he began shaking like a branch in a hurricane before he fell back, his nerves finally gotten the best of him.

Watching this and recounting the whole experience Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh out loud, spending several minutes rolling on the ground. She stopped when she noticed him beginning to stir again, she decided to leave a calling card, taking the band from her hair and tossing it near him. Taking off across the landscape she was exhilarated as the wind blew through her hair. _We'll despite not wanting to come here, I got to have some fun. I bet Unohana would explode if she knew about today, she cares for that boy like her child. We'll, when I go to see her it'll be Hanataro and mine's little secret,._

Thinking this she disappeared through the Senkaimon, not a care in the world. Little did she know that some secrets are hard to keep, and this one would come back to bite her hard. But as she put it, sometimes a scar is a good thing to have, even if it isn't appreciated at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo hoo first and probably only story of its kind. Hope you all enjoyed it, see you later at my next chapter update. Which story, I'm not sure, I guess whichever one feels right.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:The Jokes on You

**Hey everyone I've gotten enough positive responses from you guys to continue this story so here is the next chapter. I apologize for any moments the characters might seem out of character, it's not intended but it does happen. With some of them like Unohana and Kommamura we get so little interaction with them in the anime as opposed to some of the more favored characters like Soifon and Hitsugaiya. So sometimes I'm going to have to guess how they'd react to certain situations. Anyways here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**

**Urahara Shop: One Month Later**

In the months following the unusual events known as the Karakura Black Out people had been panicked for a little while. The deaths of several people and destruction of sections of the area had drawn in officials, researchers and even the military for a short while. Eventually though with no one being able to shed insight into the events (with those who could shed it choosing not to) the events were simply logged away as a mystery for another time.

For the people remaining in the town they had been worried by the events, but eventually they put them behind them and returned to their normal routine. Spring was in full swing, the snow and cold of winter had faded away and was quickly being replaced by green grass and the chirping of birds. For the residents of Karakura all was well in the world.

"Blaaargh!" Okay, well maybe not for the Goddess of Flash, who was currently using her grace to empty the contents of her stomach into the shop toilet. She was clutched over the rim of the bowl; her eyes had shadows over them. Wiping her mouth with a towel she stood up and disposed of her expulsion. Opening the door she found herself face to face with the grinning scientist, managing to look both concerned and mocking at the same time.

"I did warn you not to eat the food on the table, didn't I?" The glare Yoruichi gave him could be described as murderous to say the least. "Bite me Kisuke, you failed to mention that was Tessai's cooking. Why do you let him near the kitchen in the first place? Anything consumable he touches becomes toxic."

Urahara lifted his fan in front of him, opening it up and waving it in front of his face. "You're skipping the fact you could have avoided this, but you did eat it when he was in the room. I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Saying this he lowered his fan giving the classic Urahara grin. This was promptly responded to with a swift karate chop on the head, crumpling the shop keeper on the ground.

"You need to get out of the labs more often; I think the fumes are going to your brain. Is the Seinkaimon prepared for travel?" Urahara, who had just recovered from the whack to his head, looked up nodding his head. "It's a shame you have to go back so soon. Wouldn't it just be easier to let Isshin examine you?"

Yoruichi snorted at this, reaching down and helping him back to his feet. The two began heading towards the cavern. "Two reasons, the first is I'm not letting that pervert anywhere near my body. I care for Isshin but the last thing I need is to deal with him. Also I'd rather not get on Unohana's bad side by missing an appointment." Urahara grimaced at this, having experienced crossing the woman. As the two spoke they had arrived in the training ground, the gate already opened.

As Yoruichi walked towards the gate she nodded to Ururu and Jinta, while throwing a quick glare towards Tessai. Just as she was about to pass through she looked back at Urahara.

"I should be back in a day or so. Make sure there's milk for when I come back." Without further ado she stepped through the Seinkaimon, unaware she would not be returning for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

"Welcome back Captain, how was your time in Rukongai?" Unohana smiled, motioning to the basket on her arm. "It went quite well actually, I found an interesting fauna on the side of Kumojji Mountain, we'll need to send some of this to the 12th to be tested. Anything I should know about Isane?"

As the two headed into the compound Isane pulled the list from her pocket, a surprisingly shorter list than usual. "Let's see, Captain Zaraki and Captain Kensei ended up getting into a fight, several shinigami were injured during it. The SWA requests your presence at the upcoming budget meeting, as well as to induct Hiyori, Mashiro and Lisa into the organization. We also still need to restock our supplies for relief squads 10 and 7." Unohana nodded at each of these, already formulating a response to each of these.

"Send a request for Captain Zaraki and Kensei to meet me for tea in the afternoon; I'll **impart** on them the need to be more careful. Advise the SWA I'll be there if possible, and send an Ikebana arrangement to each of our new members. Assign squads 4 and 8 to acquire and produce supplies from Rukongai. Now is there anything else?" Isane nodded a frown crossing her face.

"Yes uh two things actually, first off uhm Lady Yoruichi came by for a checkup a month ago, but since you were gone she changed it for today." Unohana nodded, curious about the frown on Isane's face. "And the other thing?"

Isane's frown deepened, worry clear on her face. "7th seat Hanataro Yamada has been acting very strangely the last couple weeks; I'm not sure what to make off it." Unohana stopped walking a serious expression on her face.

"How has he been acting Isane? You don't think it's the 11th division members again or something similar?" Isane shook her head, her brow relaxing a little.

"I don't think so, since coming back from Hueco Mundo the other members have been a little more respectful to him, although I don't know if that will laugh. It's more his behavior than anything else he's been unfocused; there's times he'll just space out or forget what he's doing. Last night he was bandaging up a 7th division members arm and ended up wrapping about three times the amount of bandages necessary." Unohana was surprised at this, but knew she'd have to investigate it later.

"I'll speak to him later Isane, but it's probably just his nerves, it's only been a couple months since the war ended. Now I need you to go to the 13th squad for Captain Ukitake's treatments, and then take the rest of the day off." Isane nodded at this bowing before her captain before leaving in a swish of shunpo. Unohana for her part headed into her office shrugging off her Haori. Sitting down she began brewing the tea, preparing for her guest.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Division**

"So Lady Yoruichi after you're examination would you like to have some tea with me?" Yoruichi smiled as she walked next to her protégé heading towards the 4th. "That would be nice Sui-Feng, anything would be better than Tessai's cooking at the moment. And haven't I told you to just call me Yoruichi."

Sui-Feng blushed at this looking towards the ground. "My Lady you know I can't do that. You're still my master, it wouldn't be proper." Yoruichi snorted at this (not that Sui-Feng would ever call it snorting) and wrapped an arm around the girl pulling her in.

"Come off with that you know my feelings on formality, and besides you're one of the few true friends I've got." Noticing the girls discomfort she sighed releasing her hold on her. "Of course I'm not going to force you if you don't want too, do as you please."

Sui-Feng nodded relieved at these words. As the two walked by there was a moment of silence before Sui-Feng spoke up. "You know your parents were asking about you again. They want to see you again." Yoruichi shook her head at this a serious expression on her face.

"You know how I feel about this Sui-Feng; they know what they have to do before I'll come back." Sui-Feng looked at her a rare moment of disappointment in her eyes. "We know that Urahara and his assistant were innocent, they've been offered a pardon. Why is it so important that they-"

Yoruichi walked forward her face unflinching. "Because they had the power to allow me to intervene and they kept me from doing so. Those who have caused a grievance must be willing to fix it; otherwise they don't deserve their position." She stopped moving as she felt a familiar reiatsu nearby she couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Uhm my lady if it's not to bold I don't see what there is to smile about in this situation." Yoruichi understanding where the question jumped up to the top of the hallway running along the ceiling. Sui-Feng quickly followed still waiting for an answer. "Sorry my little bee when last I was here I made a new friend and I just noticed his reiatsu is close by. Why don't we go say hello."

While the words were said in a question Sui-Feng understood it wasn't one. Running just a step behind the smirking goddess she felt curiosity begin to grow on the inside. The two appeared swiftly on top of the corridor, staring at the individual below.

For Hanataro his day had thus far been fairly normal. After pulling a shift at the hospital he had been assigned to clean the hallways of the 3rd division. Beginning his work he gave a sigh, the routine he had fallen back into being rather boring in comparison with the last year or so. The only truly remarkable thing that had happened to him was being promoted to the sixth seat and… well that wasn't something to think of while working. His cheeks heated up a little at the hot springs, but he shook his head focusing back on his work.

"Hey Runt!" Hanataro groaned at this, turning around to find a pair of 11th division members walking towards him. One of them was clearly drunk, stumbling to and fro; the other was pulling on his arm trying to drag him away.

"Come on man let's leave the guy alone. He went into Hueco Mundo for god's sake." The drunken man simply shrugged the others hands off him, continuing forward. "So? It's not like the pussy fought or anything, he just healed the true shinigami."

Stumbling up to the frozen medic he grabbed the teenager pulling his other hand into a meaty fist. As Hanataro quivered the man sneered at him disgust on his face. "It actually hurts me to call you a shinigami, you think I should be impressed by the fact you went into Hueco Mundo with a captain protecting you?"

Hanataro shook his head hoping to put him off of hurting him. This however seem to just anger the man causing him to lift him off the ground. Yoruichi indicated to Sui-Feng to hold back, quietly dropping into the hallway behind the two.

"God you're a pussy I threaten you and all you do is stand there? Perhaps if I beat you a little maybe you'll get a little tougher." He pulled his fist back ready to smash it in when a voice cleared itself, causing the man to turn around. Yoruichi stood there a fake smile plastered on her face. "Why you two boys wouldn't be picking on that kid would you?"

The drunken man's responded gruffly, a frown on his face. "So what if I am, what's it to you?" Sui-Feng bristled at this lack of respect, but stayed in her position. Smiling Yoruichi crossed her arms across her chest, pushing up her bust. "We'll it just surprises me, two big strong men like you wasting your time like this. I could think of a much better way to waste it."

The man internally debated this for a moment, violence pushing against lust. He eventually dropped Hanataro, but not before whispering "I'll deal with you later, watch how a real man works his magic."

Turning back he began walking towards Yoruichi eyes roaming up and down his body. His buddy on the other hand was holding back, sensing something wasn't right, that smile on her face looked too much like his captain's when he found someone to fight.

This was confirmed when the grin from Yoruichi dropped away, raising her hand up. The drunken man stopped unsure what to make of this. Grinning like a cat that caught her prey she stated one thing before snapping her fingers.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to treat a lady with respect?" No sooner had she done this than Sui-Feng descended from above roundhouse kicking the drunken man away. The sober one went to make his escape only to find himself pinned to the wall. Both men stared at the petite captain in horror, knowing well the woman's reputation.

"How dare you two attempt to treat Lady Yoruichi so poorly!" As she began berating and verbally castrating the men Yoruichi walked over to Hanataro pulling him up to his feet.

"Hey Hanataro are you alright?" Standing up to his feet he nodded a slight blush on his face. "Y-yeah thanks f-for the help Yoruichi-san." Hearing the honorific again she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I swear you're almost as bad as Sui-Feng, it's just Yoruichi. Speaking of her let's sit back and watch the master work." Pointing her hand out Yoruichi indicated to the scene unfolding behind her, with no small amount of satisfaction. The two men were on their hands and knees heads bowed in shame (fake or not) while Sui-Feng screamed at them.

"YOU'RE JUST LUCKY YOU'RE NOT IN MY SQUAD OTHERWISE I'D HAVE YOUR HEADS! Now take your worthless hides back to Zaraki's hovel, your smell is poisoning the air." Hearing this command the two men scrambled up and bolted, but not before the drunk one received an extra kick to his backside for the trouble.

"Lady Yoruichi I've dealt with the rabble, shouldn't we get going?" Yoruichi motioned to the girl having her fall to her side. "We've got plenty of time Sui-Feng I'm sure you know Yamada Hanataro." The small assassin nodded, looking at the boy with slight distaste.

"How could I forget the shinigami who aided invaders and broke over half a dozen laws." Hanataro sweated under the woman's glare. "I-I was ju-just doing what I th-thought was right Ca-Captain Sui-Feng."

Sui-Feng went to snap back at him, but this stopped when Yoruichi cast the woman a disproving glare, despite laughing on the inside. "You haven't forgotten that I was leading those invaders right Sui-Feng?" The woman dropped her glare turning back to her master in an apologetic manner.

"M-my Lady I'm so-sorry I was out of line with that comment." Yoruichi smiled ruffling up the woman's hair. "Relax I'm just teasing you, although perhaps it is something you should consider. Sometimes the only way to uphold justice is by breaking the law."

Before Sui-Feng could respond to this a messenger appeared, his lab coat indicating his presence as a 12th division member. "Captain Sui-Feng, Captain Kurostuchi has finished with project Birdseye, he requests your presence immediately." Sui-Feng inwardly cursed at this, turning to Yoruichi with an apologetic expression.

"Go ahead Sui-Feng; we can catch up after I finish up with Unohana." Nodding the small captain turned away, her eye focusing on Hanataro for a second before disappearing from view. Yoruichi turned back to the boy, noticing his averted gaze. "Still having trouble making eye contact huh?"

Hanataro looked up a slight blush on his face. "Yeah I gu-guess so. It was a little surprising t-to find out who you are." Yoruichi grinned at this lowering her height a little bit.

"Yeah I noticed back when you passed out." Hanataro's blush deepened in embarrassment his hands wringing a little in front of him. "Yo-You saw that?" When the woman nodded he physically slumped down, a depressed look on his face. Yoruichi walked up to him than gave a tiny whack to the top of his head pulling him out of his slump.

"You need to relax kid; you're going to lose it if you stay frazzled like this." Hanataro rubbing the back of his head looked up at her. "You could be a little gentler y-you know."

"Maybe but I find this gets people's attention the quickest. Besides I could always help you get rid of the pain." She said this with a wink causing the boy to look down in embarrassment. "That…that wouldn't be a-appropriate. I-It goes against tr-tradition."

Grinning she lowered herself near his ear blowing air on it lightly and causing him to stiffen up. "I think we both recognize the value of tradition, considering we've both gone against it. Following tradition you should have let Ichigo and Ganju perish. Do you regret helping them?" Hanataro shook his head, her proximity to him heating up his body. Suddenly she pulled away leaving him both relieved and a little disappointed.

"But I don't have time to play today; maybe we'll get to play later. But only if you want to right?" Hanataro was blushing hard, but slowly nodded his head. "Excellent now I shouldn't keep your captain waiting any longer and you have your own things to do. I'll see you later."

Turning around she began walking away covertly watching the teenager. As Hanataro turned away to grab his broom she quickly appeared behind him a Cheshire grin on her face. Before he had a chance to react he found himself flung around, her lips pressing a chaste kiss to his. Pulling away she let the boy slump up against the wall, then walked away with her hips sashaying left and right.

As soon as she passed out of view Hanataro lowered his head, letting out a shaky breath attempting to calm his nerves. Standing up he grabbed the broom and began sweeping the hall in shaky sweeps. Even as his body calmed down his mind was still running at a mile a minute. Out of all the thoughts that passed through his mind one was more predominant than any of the others. _We'll at least things aren't boring anymore._

In about an hour he would be cursing these thoughts as he was running for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division<strong>

As Yoruichi entered the hospital she walked past the different offices, she knew the destination like the back of her hand, having been examined by the same woman for her whole life for nearly three centuries. Walking up to the door she slid it aside walking in.

Unohana was sitting at her desk already pouring the tea. "Ah Yoruichi-san it's good to see you. Please sit down." Yoruichi sat quickly knowing a request from Unohana was never really a request. Picking up the tea she put it under her nose inhaling it before taking a sip.

"Perfect as usual, I must say I'm impressed with the timing as well Unohana." The petite woman smiled, having just taken a sample of her tea as well. "We'll I sensed your reiatsu when I got back so I figured I'd get set up. Thank you for helping out Hanataro by the way."

Yoruichi who had been taking a sip of tea choked on it a little, discomfort settling in. "Oh, you sensed that did you?" She said this in a fake happy tone trying to cover up her slip up. Unohana smiled unnoticing of the slip up.

"Yes Hanataro sometimes has difficulty with other members; it's nice to see people stand up for him. I am a little curious though I didn't know you two had met." Yoruichi's time as a 2nd division captain kicked in, a lie quickly forming in her head. "Yes, I met him last month when I came for my check-up. We happened to cross paths as I headed back to the Seinkaimon."

Unohana nodded seeming to accept that answer. "Yes I apologize for not sending a message to change the appointment, it just slipped my mind." Yoruichi shrugged showing it wasn't really a problem.

"That's alright I still had a good time while I was here." _Better than you'll hopefully ever know Unohana_. Raising her cup she went to take a sip only to bend over as her stomach suddenly cramped up, the feeling of nausea returning. Unohana looked at her with a surprised expression. "Yoruichi-san are you alright?"

She nodded her head, still clutching her stomach. "Y-Yeah sorry I ate some of Tessai's cooking and it's been bothering me for the past couple hours or so." Unohana stood up helping Yoruichi up and into the medical side of her office.

"If you weren't feeling well you should have told me, now sit up here while I run some tests." Unohana sat her down on the patient table, and then began powering up a strange machine. "Unohana what is that exactly?" She turned around a slightly wider smile on her face.

"Oh this was just a **donation** from the 12th division; it allows us to scan our patients and compares them to profiles of a healthy person. It's improved our ability to pinpoint anomalies or ailments. Normally I wouldn't use it but in emergencies or when we're overflowing with patients it can be helpful. Now if you would please lay back and try not to move." Saying this she pressed a button sending a scanner out of the top of the machine, bathing Yoruichi in a green light.

As the system finished its initial processing a smaller secondary scanner came out and began moving across her, this time in a blue light most of the area's remained green but after it hit the stomach it left a blue tracing. From a third compartment paper began printing out which Unohana promptly removed and began reading.

At this point her eyes widened considerably, looking at the clan head with a strange expression on her face. Yoruichi noticed this and felt a feeling of discomfort setting in. "Is everything alright Unohana?" Unohana shook herself out of her shock looking down at the woman. "Guess that would depend on the definition, physically your fine but…Yoruichi whens the last time you had your cycle?"

Not understanding she thought back for a moment before her eyes widened considerably, the answer coming back in a whisper. "About five weeks ago, I thought I was just late. Why?" Unohana didn't answer choosing instead to hand over the paper. Scanning through it both Yoruichi's eyes and heart stopped upon seeing what it contained. "This…this is a joke right Unohana? Something you pull to get a rise out of patients."

For one of the few times in her life Yoruichi saw Unohana frown and it only cemented her feelings of dread. "That would be highly unethical and would be grounds for dismissal from my squad. I would never commit such an action." Yoruichi shook her head, unable to deal with the repercussions of this.

"This doesn't make sense, the chances of a shinigami being able to produce usually is too small to be considered viable." Unohana nodded a sympathetic expression on her face. "True but you forget that those with higher reiatsu levels are often more capable than others, and you have more than enough for two people in that regards. Still the test could be wrong, I could run another if you want?"

When the woman nodded yes rather than doing what Unohana thought she would do, like bringing out an a pregnancy test, she simply pushed another button on the machine. Rather than a scanner a screen popped up this time with two empty frames whizzing through different Images.

"Wha-what is that thing doing?" Unohana answered back without turning her eyes on the screen. "This machine is going through the data predicting the probability of patient being pregnant. It is also going through the people this machine was used on in an attempt to identify the father. The fact that it has gone to this stage makes it beyond a doubt Yoruichi-san." Yoruichi's eyes bulged open at this, the thought of this suddenly very terrifying to her.

"It… It couldn't really do that could it? Match me to the father?" Unohana looked back a confused expression on her face. "Of course it could, it examines the reiatsu of the embryo and compares them with anyone else who has used this machine, either patient or a medical officer. But this function isn't important, I mean after all the father can't have used this yet." Yoruichi looked up at her a slightly panicked expression on her face.

"You, you know?" Unohana smiled at the younger woman a little questioningly, as if finding the question ridiculous. "Of course I mean you two spending so much time together; it's not really that surprising." Now Yoruichi felt confused, she didn't speak to Hanataro until a month ago.

"Um I'm a little confused by what you're saying." Unohana chuckled, smiling warmly. "I simply mean that you and Kisuke having a child is not all that surprising, well it will be for him." Hearing this Yoruichi saw her chance to escape the situation before it exploded.

"Right Kisuke oh that's silly of me, well I suppose there's no reason to continue with the test then is there?" Nodding at this Unohana began turning around speaking at the same time. "Yes I suppose their isn't well let me just turn this off and get you some-"

She was cut off as the machine let out a ding, signifying a match had been found. She gave Yoruichi a surprised look before turning back to the machine, her smile gone from her face. And before Yoruichi could say or do anything Unohana reached forward and pressed the button, bringing up the results.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** division**

About thirty minutes before Unohana's hand pressed that button, Captain Mayuri was livid despite the success of project Birdseye. The original basis of the plan was to set up microscopic cameras all over the Seireitei, allowing him to keep track and study of anyone in the Gotei 13. This research over the time of a century or so could answer so many questions that the mad scientist had. However Captain Sui-Feng had gotten wind of the project and spoken to Captain Yamamoto about it, citing the several breaches of law involved with this. Eventually he was forced to make a concession, build the cameras to only cover the entrances and hallways of the Seireitei with the 2nd division's supervision, or be forced to dismantle the entire project.

He obviously took the former, having already invested too much in it to pull out now. The fruits of his labor was a series of computers, all of them gathering data and compiling it for later. Still that didn't mean he wasn't furious about the whole thinking attempting, to think of some sort of revenge. However this was more difficult to anticipate, as a fellow captain he couldn't use her as research material and he doubt he could hold the assassin anyways.

_Curse that infernal woman! If it wasn't for her I'd probably already know the answer to why many men don't wash their hands after using the restroom, now the answer is lost. I have to get her back, but how?_

Just as Max gave the answer to the Grinch, so too did Nemu do the same. "Captain Mayuri?" The clown like captain broke out of his inner monologue, glaring at his lieutenant. "What is it you useless creation?"

"Our cameras in hallway 43 have seen something I think you should see." Nemu indicated to the screen which was currently paused on said hallway. Frowning Mayuri came over to the screen, typing in and causing it to play. As soon as it did an incredibly large grin grew on his face, his hands twitching and twisting with excitement.

"Excellent Nemu, now rewind that for me and wait till our honored Captain arrives here." As Nemu did this not understanding the significance of the contents, Mayuri turned away a hundred possibilities flickering. _Oh so many ways to use this, how should I do it. Broadcast it to the whole Seireitei; keep it as blackmail material, personal entertainment oh the possibilities are-_

"You called me away from my duties; you better have results Captain Mayuri." He turned to see Sui-Feng standing in the doorway, a frown set on her expression. _Then again, what could be better than good old fashioned revenge?_ "Oh Captain Sui-Feng I think you're going to find the project is working better than planned here let me show you. Nemu the big screen if you would."

Hallway 43 appeared right during the middle of Hanataro and Yoruichi's conversation. Surprised to see this she turned to Captain a skeptical look on her face. "You said this wouldn't be operational for another two days." Mayuri scoffed, tapping the place his ears should have been.

"And it isn't video may be up but the audio hasn't been programmed yet. Oh look at that!" Sui-Feng turned to the camera just in time to see Yoruichi pull the boy into a chaste kiss, causing the assassins' brain to crash. Seeing the effect it had on the captain Mayuri quickly typed in a program, causing it to replay again and again.

Now when a mind crashes down momentarily it needs a moment to come back to full function, a reboot if you will. As it was Sui-Feng wasn't able to accurately interpret her mentor and master smacking lips with a teenager almost half her age, so instead her mind decided on the next most plausible of scenarios in her.

That Hanataro Yamada was forcing Yoruichi Shihouin into a kiss against her will.

The screen had just gotten to the moment when they locked lips when Sui-Feng's sword was drawn, slicing through the screen. Mayuri screamed out in frustration turning to the small captain. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT MONITOR WAS BRAND NEW!" Sui-Feng ignored the man's ranting simply quickly and methodically blitzing out of the lab at break neck speed.

Mayuri went to chase after her, when he stopped and appraised the cost benefits of his current prank. It went something like this.

Cons: 20,000 Yuan lost on the monitor as well as the ire of an already pissed of captain, who will most likely obliterate the small medic (and anyone else who gets in her way.)

Pros: Revenge, further humiliation for the petite captain as well as video recordings of the madness that would ensue.

All in all he came well out ahead. "Nemu bring me my notebook…Nemu where are you?" Turning around he found himself alone in the lab. Shrugging his shoulder he grabbed his notebook and sat back, setting the camera's to track Sui-Feng's movements, when he felt a sudden wave of reiatsu blow through. Identifying it as Unohana's a smile on his face similar to what one might wear when at the movies. Doing a little fiddling he switched the volume of the cameras on, half the screen locking onto one female captain while the other half picked up the other one. _Time to sit back and watch the avalanche proceed._

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

That the silence permeated the air didn't begin to describe the current situation. The two pairs of eyes were glued on the screen of the machine, both focused on the image of Hanataro Yamada. This was ended when Unohana pressed the button again, causing the same image to pop up again. Turning around slowly Unohana looked at Yoruichi, a blank expression on her face, which terrified Yoruichi even more than her usual smile of doom.

"Well this certainly is a surprise isn't it?" Yoruichi slowly stood up from the table backing away very slowly. "N-Now Unohana le-let's not be hasty, I know y-your upset." Unohana gave a short laugh at this, walking over to her desk.

"Upset, now there's a word that is constantly overused. I'm upset when someone from another division harasses my subordinates; I'm upset when shinigami skip their health checks. Now do you think that sleeping with someone I regard as a son equates to being **upset**?" Yoruichi, who was inching her way over to the door, shook her head hastily.

"Of c-course it doesn't, if you'll just give me a chance to explain…" Unohana smiled at this, her zanpakuto suddenly in her hand as if from nowhere. "This will just excuse everything, will it? You know that's not true. You do realize the potential problems that may and probably will arise from this situation?" Yoruichi kept moving back only a few feet from the door.

"Whatever happens now I can deal with it, so can Hanataro." Yoruichi knew saying his name was a mistake as Unohana's eyes closed, her reiatsu slowly starting to rise. "I'm not concerned about you, I know well your capabilities, it's Hanataro I'm concerned for. What do you imagine your family might do to him when they find out about this?" Yoruichi was silent at this, unsure of the answer. Unohana continued, starting to come around the desk.

"I had one rule with you Yoruichi, one requirement for our agreement during your absence. I check up on you and the other fugitives, and in return you **keep** your paws off my division members, in any way whatsoever. And now-"

Yoruichi was out the door slamming it shut and taking off. No sooner had she done so than the door simply disintegrated, the force of Unohana's reiatsu obliterating it. Stepping out she looked at Yoruichi's fleeing form, her zanpakuto drawn. Iemura was lying on the ground, barely able to look up at her from his position on the ground.

"Watch the division for me Iemura; I have to bring back a patient and discuss her **treatment**." Saying this she disappeared from sight, targets set on Yoruichi's reiatsu. Yoruichi was fleeing from the division, her focus set in one direction. No not the Seinkaimon, that was in Unohana's direction. No she ran towards the one person who might be able to hold off Unohana's blood lust. _Let's just hope I can get to him in time._

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** Division**

Hanataro had been on his way to see Renji when he felt a pair of hands yank him off into an alley, pushing him against the wall. Expecting to see one of his usual tormentors he was surprised to find the 2nd division captain in their place. Judging by the hateful glare on her face, perhaps they would have been safer.

"Ca-Captain Sui-Feng, ho-how can I help yo-urk!" He was cut off, or more specifically his wind pipe was by her hands. Reaching up he feebly tried to pry them off, but to no avail. "You little bastard, how dare you force yourself upon Lady Yoruichi, I should have let that drunkard have his way with you!" Hanataro would have answered if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen going to his brain. Not that stopped Sui-Feng from talking.

"For years Yoruichi was forced to endure the presence of that grinning moron and his idiotic shopkeeper, only to be taken advantage by someone she trusted." She said this with a sniffle, showing Hanataro a soft side of the captain rarely seen.

His appreciation for this was lost when the pressure on his neck increased by three. "And that's why you're never going to get a second chance to do it again!"

Just as Hanataro began fading out Unohana's reiatsu rampaged through the area, causing Sui-Feng to let go and stumble back. As the two were attempting to gain their footing some of the tiles on the alley roof broke off, crashing down on Sui-Fengs back. As the assassin groaned Hanataro thanked whatever bastardly deity decided to throw him a bone, and took off, doing his best not to trip and stumble.

Seeing him run around the corner Sui-Feng let out a roar of anger, working hard to dig herself out. After a minute she was free and running, honing in on the fleeing medic. Hanataro had barely gotten to the entrance of the 6th when he felt a blade whiz by his ear, sticking into the wall. Looking back he saw Sui-Feng cock her arm back, another blade handy. He turned to run but suddenly stumbled, tripping and falling down.

This ended up saving his life as the blade whizzed through the area he had been standing. Sui-Feng growled stalking towards him with her hand on the hilt of her blade. "I won't miss you a third time." Hanataro tried to think of a way out but nothing came to mind, as she sprinted forward he closed his eyes waiting for death.

At the clang of metal on metal his eyes snapped open, Renji's blade grinding on Sui-Feng's. The captain looked up at the lieutenant a scowl on her face. "Lieutenant Abarai, move aside now." He gave a grin at her, pushing back and landing near Hanataro. "Sorry but I have to disobey. Your attacking a friend on 6th division grounds can't let that happen."

Holding up his blade he looked at Hanataro out of the corner of his eye. "Hanataro why is she attacking you, what did you do?" The boy dropped his head, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "I can't say, but I-it's n-not what she thinks." As Sui-Feng spit at this Renji sighed, knowing this was all they had time for.

"Alright get out of here, head back to the 4th. I won't be able to hold her for long." Hanataro nodded, his eyes filled with guilt. "I'm so-sorry Renji-san. I di-didn't want…" Renji looked back his face in a grin. "Don't worry about it, you've helped me out of some stupid decisions, it's alright to make one every now and then. Now go." Nodding Hanataro began running, heading towards his division.

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" Sui-Feng ran towards him, anger set in her eyes. "Howl Zabimaru!" Sui-Feng jumped back as Renji's blade whipped through the air, an inch from her face. Looking at Abarai she snarled dropping into a stance.

For a moment the two stood still like this, and then the two rushed forward blades clashing. Renji was doing his best to hold her back. He grunted as she sent a kick under his guard forcing him back.

"Give up Abarai; you know you can't stop me." Renji grinned at this, his hand held over his stomach. "I don't have to; I just got to stop you long enough for one of the captains to sense us." Sui-Feng's eyes widened at this before they slanted down, wiping his grin off his face.

"Like I'd let you last that long. Shunko!"

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division**

Yamamoto was sitting in front of his desk, Kyoraku and Jushiro on the other side. Each of them held a cup of tea in their hand (Yamamoto would not tolerate sake) and they were having a pleasant conversation. Things were rather peaceful all things considered.

This was destroyed as Unohana's reiatsu bombarded the division, shattering the cups in their hands. As the two younger captains grew pale at the implication, Yamamoto only groaned, rubbing his hand across the scar on his skull._ Should have known things wouldn't last. Who's the moron who unleashed the monster?_

"You two will organize an evacuation of all people within three miles of her location. Any other captains are placed under your command." Standing up he grabbed his blade, heading out the door.

"You sure you don't need any back up Old-man Yama?" The captain snorted looking back at Kyoraku. "You really want to cross blades with her Kyoraku?" At this the flowered man shook his head, eyes growing wide.

"That's what I thought; now I'll do my best to calm her." He grimaced at this, knowing calming meant a full on battle. He stepped into the outside, disappearing from view.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** Division**

Hanataro was running through the streets when he felt Sui-Feng activate her Shunko, followed by a cry of pain that could only have been Renji. _Oh god I was just a few blocks away. If only I had a little-_ Hanataro found himself tugged into a bush, hand slapping over his mouth. He struggled for a second before he saw a wisp of purple hair float past his sight.

"Yoruichi?" he tried to say but was unable to form it due to her hand. "Shh be quite or she'll find us." Hanataro thought she was talking about Sui-Feng, until he watched his captain stroll in. Only rather than the usual kind smile on her face, there was one there that could be considered predatory. She walked up to an opposing bush, brushing her hand along her sword hilt when suddenly the bush was obliterated, the unseen swings sending the plant into oblivion. To Hanataro he never even saw the blade being drawn.

"Yoruichi-**san**, it's useless to hide you know?" There isn't a place in the universe you can escape me." Hanataro looked at Yoruichi surprise in her eyes. He look at her frazzled state and she saw the ring of bruises on his neck. Neither one said anything but the question was clear. _What the hell happened?_ Yoruichi for her part suddenly felt nervous, how do you break this news to someone? Was there a subtle way to do it? Removing her hand she put her head closer, using her free hand to cup his ear.

"Listen I'll explain as best I can, but if she finds us you've got to promise to-" She was cutoff as the two suddenly found themselves in the opening, the bush having been done away with. The two looked up to see Unohana staring down at them, a grim expression on her face.

"Hanataro, please move to the side if you would." As she said this her hand went to rest on the blade, sliding it an inch out of the sheath. Hanataro looked at her a confused expression on her face. Looking at Yoruichi she looked desperate look on her face. "Why?"

Unohana looked at him surprised to see him not comply immediately. "Me and Yoruichi need a moment to **address** something dear. It'll only take a moment." For some reason he didn't feel assured and against his instinct he refused to move. Unohana frowned at this, raising her reiatsu just a tiny bit.

"6th seat Hanataro Yamada, I order you to stand aside. **Now**." Despite this Hanataro refused to budge, looking at her as calmly as he could. "N-Not until y-you te-tell me what's go-going on." Unohana sighed, lowering her reiatsu down. "Fine. Hanataro…Yoruichi-san is-"She was cutoff as Sui-Feng burst into view, breathing slightly and surrounded in her Shunko.

"You are harder to deal with than I thought, but I'll make you pay for besmirching Lady Yoruichi's honor!" Yoruichi sighed, one mystery solved at the moment. Standing up she looked at Sui-Feng a tired expression on her face. "Sui-Feng lower the tornado, I've had enough bad surprises today." Sui-Feng did this, her frown still on her face.

"Lady Yoruichi are you alright, this brigand didn't harm you did he?" Yoruichi sighed walking up to the assassin. "Calm down Sui-Feng, he didn't do anything to me." Unohana chimed in, still unhappy about this "Quite the opposite if I had to guess." Sui-Feng retorted back her voice taken aback.

"Lady Yoruichi would never debase herself with someone so beneath her. He must have forced himself-"

"Sui-Feng!" the assassin flinched at the harshness in Yoruichi's voice. "You know Hanataro would not do such a thing even if he wanted to. Tell me do you honestly think he, or any other man, could force me to do something I didn't want to do?" Sui-Feng looked torn, caught between her own slightly biased view and her adoration for her master.

"But…but why? I don't see the appeal." Yoruichi sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I may be powerful Sui-Feng but I have needs and occasional wants. Hanataro happened to fulfill those at the time. What has happened now however…" Sui-Feng noticed her silence, watching the woman place an arm over her stomach.

"However…what? I mean all you did was kiss you…didn't." She trailed off as a thought occurred to her that hadn't before. "Yoruichi…are you…with him?" she tried to ask, failing miserably. When her master nodded she fell on her backside, disbelief on her face. Hanataro looked around more confused than ever.

"I d-don't understand would someone please explain what's going on?" Yoruichi sighed deciding to answer, subtlety be damned. Walking up to the teenager she put a hand on his back, forcing him to sit with her.

"Hanataro there's no easy way to say this so I'll just be straightforward. I'm pregnant…and the child is yours." Hanataro looked at her eyes wide as that message played through his mind. Then he did what many men would do upon learning he had proven his virility. He fell back and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

Passing unnoticed through the chaos a figure made its way through the shattered remains of Unohana's office, approaching the somewhat intact machine. The figures of Yoruichi and Hanataro were still gleaming on the screen even with the crack running through it. Pressing a button the machine spewed out the data sheet again, the figure pocketing it in her sleeve. With that done there was only one thing left to do. Removing a camera from her pocket Nemu lifted it up to her face pointing it at the screen. And with a single click she said the fateful words.

"Butter."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo chapter 2 is uploaded. That was a *&amp;^% to write. I'll update as soon as I can but no promises. Thank you to those who reviewed and I'll see you next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness closing In

**3****rd**** chapter is up. I know I said I'd upload painful attachment this week but I'm still stuck on it. If anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them. There is a lemon in this chapter for those of you less inclined to that sort of thing. Anyways let's get this show on the road. Bold= Emphasis/time and location **"dialogue" _Italics= thoughts_.

Two minutes after fainting Hanataro was awakened by a swift slap in the face. Sitting up in a panic he fell back as his head collided with something hard, sending a splitting headache through his dome. Despite the pain he found himself elated for a quick moment. _Thank god, that crazy nightmare was just a dream, I've been beaten up by the 11__th__ again, Captain Sui-Feng doesn't want me dead and I'm not a-_

"HE ALMOST BUSTED MY NOSE; I JUST WANT TO RETURN THE FAVOR!" Opening his eyes he saw Yoruichi and Unohana holding back a raging Sui-Feng, a slight trail of blood leaking down her now. _Life why do you hate me so?_

It was at this precise moment that Yamamoto appeared on the scene. He had sensed the other reiatsu's there but he had assumed it was in an attempt to get Unohana to calm down. What he didn't expect was to see the two females holding back Sui-Feng as she attempted to attack a shinigami. Upon seeing who was on the ground he felt his brow furrow, anger and frustration moving in. _Him again, somehow I'm not surprised._ Fed up with this he let out his titanic pressure, causing all present to stop moving and stare at him.

"Captain Yamamoto, it's not what it looks like." Unohana said this as she let go of Sui-Feng, attempting to sound nonchalant. The old man snorted, eyes narrowing in fury. "Everyone, my office, **now."** Saying this he sheathed his blade disappearing from sight and leaving cracks in the stone pathway. Sighing Unohana walked over to Hanataro, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please hold on tight Hanataro, this will be a little uncomfortable." Taking hold she vanished in a burst of shunpo, the other two following quickly behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Eastern Gate<strong>

"You think it's safe to go back yet?" Ukitake shrugged at this, doing his best to focus his senses. "I can't say Toshiro, since Yamamoto hasn't given me the signal we should…wait I can feel them, they're heading back to his office, we can go back." The smaller captain gave out a breath of relief, he had heard about the last time she had lost control, rumors were the guy who'd been responsible had shown up for a dental appointment and…well he'd rather not think about it.

"We'll this is surprising." The shorter captain was about to ask what, when he was beaten to it by the fox headed captain. "What, that half of the Seireitei is still intact?" Ukitake would have laughed at this, but as he honed in on the different reiatsu. "We'll yes but captain Unohana's not the only one in the office. I can distinctly feel Captain Sui-Feng and Yoruichi and if I'm not mistaken…yep I can feel 6th seat Yamada as well."

Kommamura and Toshiro both looked at the captain, surprise reflected on both of their faces. Each had little interaction with the medic, Hitsugaiya more so due to Hinamori, but otherwise he was rather unremarkable. As the three captains contacted the other captains and lead their divisions back in, a single thought was on their minds. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division**

As the group entered his office Hanataro couldn't help but look around, this being the first time in this room. The room was fairly scarce of anything interesting; it was fairly Spartan in comparison with others he had seen. Only two things really stood out in this place, the first being the massive desk centered in the middle of the room, the other being the two giant piles of paperwork stacked on top of them.

Taking a seat at the desk he sat back, his face set in stern expression, crimson eyes set dead on the group in front of him. "Captain Unohana, Captain Sui-Feng, would either of you want to explain why the fifth division was deforested? Or why 6th divisions lieutenant was lying in the middle of a crater." At this both captains, younger and older averted their eye's, slightly embarrassed by their actions. Yamamoto inwardly sighed, reminding himself how childish his captains could behave at times.

"Perhaps I should just…leave those issues at the door and go one at a time. Captain Unohana, you've been warned not to release your full strength unless the situation warrants it yes?" The serene healer looked at him, blue eyes meeting red. "I may have overreacted a little, I must admit the reason I did it was a little off putting." Yamamoto simply grunted, not amused by this reason.

"Good to know the reason was off putting, that certainly explains why I needed to evacuate the Seireitei. As for you Captain Sui-Feng, I know I've talked to you about attacking lower ranking officers without probable cause, if I have to hear one more rant from the Omaede clan-" Sui-Feng cut in her face set in a slightly angry expression. "That worthless ball of blubber deserved it, and I was only attempting to defend Lady Yoruichi's honor!"

Having said this Yamamoto ignored the woman's disrespect, focusing his attention on the remaining two shinigami in the room. Yoruichi had her face set in a neutral expression, but he could see bits of fear and concern in her face, no matter how she tried to hide it. Hanataro on the other hand was like an open book, his face looking more nervous than the one time they had met and his reiatsu a barely restrained mess. Yamamoto decided to skip the walk around and go straight to the heart of the problem.

"Perhaps it would be best if you two were to tell me instead, you seem less frazzled at the moment." Oh he didn't know how wrong he was. The two looked at each other for a second before it came spilling out, the story unfolding before his eyes. For the most part Yoruichi did the talking, although Hanataro threw a comment in here and there while the three captains just listened. They left out the raunchier details, but minus that they told him everything, including what Hanataro had to eat and was planning to make for lunch.

As the two stood there their story finished Yamamoto stared at the two, his mouth slightly ajar for the first time in nearly half a millennium. Before they noticed it he clamped his teeth shut, just because this was the first time he had been truly caught off guard by something in a long time didn't mean they had to know it. "We'll this is not what I expected, you two have put me in a strange position."

Yoruichi looked at him a little weirdly, not the response she had been expecting. "I fail to understand sir, what do you mean by your position?" The captain sighed standing up and facing the window in his office.

"We'll Lady Yoruichi to be blunt this is not a typical situation. The number of people who can give birth in the Seireitei is rare to begin with, as you know that is one of the ways people get adopted into the noble families is because of this. With both your heritage and self-imposed exile however, that complicates things." At this Yoruichi's eyes widened a bit, his mention of heritage not having gone unnoticed. Unohana also noticed this, deciding to come up to bat.

"I understand the potential politics that may arise from this captain, but wouldn't it be better to perhaps be a little _discreet_. As my 6th seat is not of nobility this could be a problem." Yamamoto had hoped to avoid this, but he knew he couldn't, so he gave it to her straight. "I'm afraid that point is past Retsu, if I know my two students like I think they do they'll already know he's in the meeting. Even if I wasn't going to tell the Shihouin clan about this it would only be-"

Unohana immediately cut in, her voice filled with concern. "Sir I think you should reconsider, if they were to find out the consequences-" It was his turn to cut her off, seriousness returning full force. "I will not on this, I understand your concern but this goes beyond just him. Yoruichi is the heir to the clan and whether they like it or not I have an obligation to tell them. Of course-" he paused in thought for a moment, his hand stroking his beard.

"I assume the two of you want to keep the child yes?" While the two hadn't considered that possibility they both eventually nodded yes to this. "Then I have to let them know. However perhaps things won't be so…severe if the news wasn't to come from an outsider." At this he looked at Yoruichi, and she could have sworn he had the tiniest bit of a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what do you mean Head Captain?" Hanataro asked this, his stomach doing backflips in his gut. "Simple, if you and Yoruichi were to tell them yourselves, it would make yourself fairly visible, and that alone would offer you some protection. I'll give you three days to do so; otherwise I'll have no choice but to tell them myself." As this set in, he sat back down.

"I would recommend keeping this to everyone in this room for now. You all know how much our fellow shinigami tend to speak without thinking. Now you're dismissed, oh and Captain Unohana please bring Lieutenant Abarai to the 4th if you would." Saying this he turned his chair away, staring out the window over his fortress. Using his senses he waited until the group was firmly out of earshot before he leaned back, laughing for the first time in a millennium. _We'll whatever happens things will be quite interesting._

Meanwhile the group having exited the division were all standing together, unsure what to say to each other. Captain Unohana broke the silence first, eyes weary from the whole affair. "We'll this has certainly been an interesting day for all of us, but I need to go check on Lieutenant Abarai. I think we should meet for dinner, to go over plans for the next few days.. Please come to my quarters around 8:00 or so?" when the three younger shinigami nodded at her she turned away, eyes lingering on Hanataro and Yoruichi for a moment before departing from the scene.

Yoruichi for her part turned to the medic, golden eyes boring into his. "Sui-Feng, I'll see you later this evening, Hanataro and I need to have a conversation in private." Nodding to her master she gave the young man a warning glare before disappearing, leaving the two alone. Yoruichi walked over to the kid, her eyes focused on a miniscule section of the wall, noticing a tiny black mark on the wall. "Hey kid what division are your quarters located?"

Hanataro was confused by the question, but responded regardless. "I-In between the 6th and the 7th, wh-why." She didn't respond at first, simply walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's take this conversation elsewhere, I don't like it eavesdroppers." Before she could ask what she meant she had her hand on his shoulder, the two vanishing from sight. Over in the twelfth Mayuri gave a small curse, hoping to have gotten more info. Removing a disc from the monitors he left the lab, headed towards Nemu's signal.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Estate: SWA Room<strong>

"Why are we here Nanao-san? I was just about to go drinking with Izuru and Hisagi when you woke me up." The studious looking lieutenant for her part gave out a frustrated groan, looking sideways at her busty companion as they walked through Yachiru's tunnels. "I still don't know how you could have slept when Captain Unohana was literally scaring half the Soul Society away, but truthfully I don't know. President Yachiru called this meeting, said something about it being top secret."

Matsumoto simply waved her off, head bobbing in a sleepy manner. "It's probably just another candy or toy run. You could have at least let me bring the sake." Nanao scoffed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Enough were here." Entering the room they saw the other members of the SWA were there.

_No wait Captain Sui-Feng and Unohana aren't here. It's not unusual for the latter to not be here but Sui-Feng has yet to miss a meeting She even made her lieutenant carry her here during her hospital stay._ She broke out of her monologue when she took her place, calling the room to attention.

"This meeting of the SWA is called to order, I'd like to welcome our three newest members Hiyori, Mashiro and Lisa-senpai, please give them a round of applause." The members gave them all a quick welcome, each of the new members taking their places.

"Now before we begin does anyone know where Captains Sui-Feng and Unohana are?" While the group looked at their missing spots Yachiru jumped up on the podium, a more than excited look on her face. "Oh Bee and Braid-chan can't come for this, don't know why though you'd have to ask Nemu, she requested this meeting. Now where's my candy?" Nanao sighed, pulling a lollipop out of her sleeve and presenting it to the pink haired menace who sat back with a contented sigh.

"We'll then, temporary vice-president Nemu, please tell us why you called this meeting." Nanao said this looking at her potential usurper. Nodding blankly she stood up and walked to the podium, placing a small box on it. No sooner had she done this then the box expanded and shifted into a portable projector. While the group looked on impressed the projector started up, Nemu standing beside it.

"As you all know Captain Kurostuchi and I were setting up project Birdseye when one of the cameras caught something interesting." Saying this she clicked the button on the projector, playing the video. The group watched as Hanataro was threatened by the two division members, Isane in particular glaring at the image. Her glare turned to confusion as Sui-Feng and Yoruichi entered the scene, in particular the beat down preceded to hand down to the two members.

"Umm Nemu-san, I hate to be rude but I don't understand what's supposed to be so extraordinary? I mean I'm glad the two helped him but-" Nemu held up a hand silencing the lieutenant. "Please observe the screen right about now." Isane and the others looked back at the video, only for their jaws to collectively drop as the kissing scene passed before the eyes, Nemu discreetly freezing the image.

For about three minutes the group just sat there, each one entrance by the image. Nanao had dropped her clipboard, the wood clattering to the floor unnoticed while Yachiru looked on with a goofy grin. Momo and Kiyone were trying to suppress a pair of fairly decent blushes and Isane's hands were scrunched up in her shihakusho, caught in a rare moment of sisterly anger. As for Matsumoto…she snapped out of it first, falling backwards and laughing her head off.

"HAHAHAHA OH that's a good prank Nemu, for a second you actually convinced me that the little guy and Yoruichi had- HAHAHAHA" As the busty lieutenant fell backwards Hiyori and Mashiro were quick to join in, slowly followed by most of the others in the room. Out of all the females only three weren't laughing, Nanao seeing herself as too proper for that, Isane who was letting off a sigh of relief with her eyes closed, and as for the third…

"What's a prank?" As soon as Nemu asked this every voice in the room went silent, the sincerity of the question. Isane looked at the blank lieutenant, her figure trembling as she looked at the girl. "N-Nemu-san, th-this isn't a trick, your n-not pulling a j-joke on us?" Nemu blinked at this, the confusion in her eyes growing. "Why would I ever do something so cruel?"

This statement putting the nail in the proverbial coffin the group looked at each other, stunned expressions all around. It was at this moment that Yachiru finished her lollipop, retaking her position at the top of the podium, and in her high pitched voice she yelled out "YEAH DROOPY-CHAN AND KITTY-CHAN ARE IN LOVE, LET'S CELEBRATE!" Nanao immediately tried to squash this, looking slightly panicked for the first time since her captain's fight with Yamamoto.

"Now hold on a second, we don't have anything else to go on besides a conversation with no sound and a kiss most likely done to get a rise out of the boy. It doesn't mean anything yet." She was about to further illustrate her point when Matsumoto cut in; her eye's shining with excitement. "Are you kidding Nanao this is huge, we've had nothing to do for the past couple of months, a story like this could be our best exploit of the year! Now how to properly swing this, hmm…?"

Isane was next to speak up, worry for Hanataro popping up. "Wait Matsumoto, we can't tell anyone about this, whether they're doing anything or not we should respect their privacy." The busty woman pouted for a second before shifting into a feline expression, looking coyly at Isane. "Is that so, because I don't remember you making any objections to taking photos of Captain Byakuya."

At this Isane's face grew incredibly red, her gaze looking down into her lap. "Th-that's different, w-we needed the money for the club, you know that." Matsumoto looked like she was going to relent, when Kiyone piped up, looking a little nervous. "A-Actually now that you bring that up our funds have dropped lower than expected, at our current rate of spending we won't make it to the end of next month." Nanao looked sharply at this, a stern expression on her face.

"That can't be right, we've only made it through the first quarter, how could we have spent it so fast?" it was at this moment Nemu who had quietly left the room re-entered, a massive platter of candy in hand. As Yachiru began feasting, Nanao gave out a depressed sigh, muttering out a never mind. Matsumoto for her part grinned, seeing a plan already coming together.

"I believe that settles the argument then, in order for the SWA to survive we need to publish this and reap the rewards, Momo could you head over to Hisagi's and get his division to work on it?" The meek girl gave a slight nod, a somewhat nervous smile on her face. Isane looked around the room, noticing that the others were warming to the idea. _Crap there isn't time to warn captain, I have to think of something._

"Ho-Hold on a second, we're mi-missing one point here, how are we going to prove this story." Matsumoto looked like she was going to argue but Isane held up a hand, feeling like she had something. "I'm not saying I don't believe Nemu-san, I know she's telling the truth but her word alone is not enough. If we publish this story without any corresponding truth we'd likely get fined and lose whatever profits we made." As the group mulled this over Isane felt a swelling of victory, a potential disaster averted.

This came crashing down when Nemu cleared her throat, reaching into her sleeve and pulling out what Isane saw were medical files. "Actually I have not only proof of the relationship Isane-san but something more important." She presented the file to Nanao, who began scanning it over. Upon reaching one particular line her eye's bugged out, her gaze shakily turning to Nemu. "N-Nemu, is this saying what I think it is?"

Before the quiet woman could respond a voice called out, one which made her and everyone else's skin crawl. "If what she is handing you is what I think it most certainly is." Turning towards the entrance they saw none other than Mayuri Kurostuchi, staring back with a more than usual maniacal grin on his face. Nanao walked towards the man, a stern expression on her face. "Captain Kurostuchi, you've been warned before that men are not allowed in SWA meetings. Please excuse yourself."

Saying this she began taking off her glasses, her ultimate technique. Mayuri simply shrugged turning around as if to leave. "Fine I suppose I'll just take this footage to the SMA, I'm sure Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon would love to see this." Nanao scoffed at this, turning away as she spoke. "Nemu has already provided us with the footage captain, you have no leverage here."

"Is that so huh? I know Nemu gave you what happened before Unohana's rampage, or the interesting reaction of Sui-Feng, but would you like to see what happens during?" This caused her to turn around, suspicion on her face. "You would let us see it for nothing?"

Mayuri simply grinned, lifting th disk from his coat pocket. "I'll let you all get a first glimpse, then you can decide what its worth to you. We'll what do you say Lieutenant Nanao?" She felt unsure for a moment, feeling for a second like she was making a deal with the devil. But eventually her hand reached forward, taking the disc. Handing it to Nemu she robotically put it into the projector, pressing play.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanataro's apartment<strong>

Coming out of the shunpo Hanataro had to try really hard not to fall on his face, the experience of going that fast being a little unsettling. Regaining his senses he looked up to see Yoruichi standing there with an expectant look on her face. Moving into an apartment complex they managed to make it to his place without being seen. Pulling his chain of keys out of his pocket he quickly opened up the door, allowing her in.

As he closed the door Yoruichi scanned the room, examining the room with a keen eye. It was fairly humble for the most part, the only prominent pieces of furniture in the room being a desk, a couple of book shelves and a small bed tucked in the corner. Besides that the only other room in the whole place was a small bathroom with the door slightly open. One thing on the desk caught her eye, a picture with a familiar face in it. Picking it up she saw it was Ganju and Hanataro standing next to each other working at some sort of convenience store. Smirking she turned to the boy, holding up the frame.

"Didn't know you were a friend of the Shiba clan." Seeing the picture Hanataro gave a smile, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "Y-yeah that's me and Ganju-san in the human world. W-we met during the ryoka invasion."

Putting down the picture she sat the boy on the bed, pulling the chair from the desk and sitting opposite of him. For a moment the two just sat there, neither one sure we're to start. Eventually Yoruichi worked up the courage, looking Hanataro straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry that I got you involved in this whole mess, I know this must be confusing for you." Hanataro looked up at this, surprised by the woman's apology. "Y-you shouldn't be apologizing. I-I'm the medic I sh-should have used pro-protection or made sure th-the spring wasn't owned or-" Yoruichi put a hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Assuming you did any of those things it wouldn't have mattered, I still initiated the encounter and even if you had protection, I sure didn't give you time to use it." Hanataro wanted to argue more, but knew that was pointless, so he tried another tactic. "M-maybe, but I sure didn't t-tell you to stop. P-perhaps we should agree we both played a part in th-this?" Thinking about this Yoruichi nodded, this being a lot easier to handle than taking the blame.

"So Yoruichi, do you know h-how your p-parents are going to react to you being…we'll y-you know?" Yoruichi sighed, wishing she had a bottle of sake on her now. "I honestly don't know, my father has always been a follower of tradition and when we last spoke it…wasn't the warmest of partings. As for my mother she's, umm, a little loopy so I can't tell what she'll do either."

Nodding at this she noticed the boy was even more nervous than before. Dragging her chair closer to the bed she took the boy's chin in her hand, lifting it up to look at her. "Hanataro I have to ask you something. I know Yamamoto said that he would tell my parents about both of us, but that may have been a bluff. If you want I could leave you out of this, talk to my parents alone. You could go back to your life, you wouldn't have to worry about any of this. Do you want me to do this?"

Hanataro's eyes shifted downward, his forehead scrunched in concentration. Yoruichi watched him. trying to see what he was thinking but she couldn't. Looking up at her he had a tired smile on his face. "I appreciate it Yoruichi, but I can't do that. M-my father was never th-there for my brother or I, if I di-didn't try to be there for mine how c-could I face myself."

"You know my family might…do something neither of us want, this could be your last chance. If you do this you could get hurt." She didn't say this but they both knew she wanted to say at the end or worse. Hanataro nodded at this, understanding the unspoken implications. "I know th-that could ha-happen, but I still w-want to try. My br-brother once told me one's h-honor is the only thing you can't take from someone, they h-have to give it up on their own."

Yoruichi stared at the teenager, surprised to hear such words come from someone so young. While she was disappointed he was still going to be in danger, she felt somewhat relieved that she wouldn't deal with this alone. Getting up from her chair she dropped next to Hanataro, an arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Y-Yoruichi?" He found herself looking into the golden eyed woman, captivated by their glow. "Thanks Hanataro, you really are a nice guy. I'll get you through this situation, I promise." Nodding his head in thanks he simply leaned into her, taking comfort from those words. For a moment the two simply sat there, each one caught in their own thoughts, unaware of the world closing in on them.

"Wh-when do you think we should tell them?" Hanataro asked, his hands wringing together. "I figure we I'll make contact with the clan, arrange a meeting for the day after. That should keep the old man satisfied." Saying this Yoruichi drew the boy in tighter, trying to make him feel calmer.

Feeling Hanataro stir a little she looked at the boy catching the slight tint on the boy's cheeks. Grinning at this she lowered her head, placing it close to his. "You having a private moment there Hanataro?" Hanataro simply blushed deeper, unable to say anything. Chuckling she pushed the boy down, hovering above the teenager. "We'll I did promise we'd play together, and we have some time to kill before we see Unohana."

Pushing down she pressed her lips into his, enjoying the way he stiffened up before relaxing into it, his eye's relaxing back. Trying not to be too forward she was surprised when she felt his tongue press up against her lips, begging for entrance. She decided to tease him a little by allowing him access, then pulling out of the kiss, causing him to almost follow her, a small whimper caught in his throat.

"Easy there, we don't want to burn you out too fast do we?" Meekly nodding his head at her she grinned pulling him into a quick kiss before pulling away, a Cheshire grin on her face. "Good boy."

Reaching forward she opened up his uniform exposing his chest while shedding her own uniform, revealing her full self to him. Pulling him forward she wrapped him in a hug, kissing him again. As she gave him time to adjust to the feeling of her skin she pulled away, noticing he shifted to support his scar more easily.

"Still not used to it yet are you kid?" Nodding his head in slight embarrassment she simply gave him a warm look, she sat him against the wall while moving her head down. "Let me help you with that." Before he could ask what she meant she had pressed her lips to her collar bone, the starting point for one end of the scar. As she kissed and licked down the length of his wound he was unable to speak, the mixture of pleasure and pain something he had never felt. He was so out of it he didn't notice her untying his lower half until he felt himself spring free.

Looking down he watched as she took him in her hand, giving him a few tugs left and right before lowering her head, lightly blowing air on him. Hanataro shuddered as the air passed over him. Laying on her side she positioned herself over his legs, lifting up her breasts. She paused for a moment, giving him a quick wink before dropping her breasts over him, squishing him in between.

His breath hitched as he found himself surrounded by softness, Yoruichi working him up and down. He arched his head back, looking up at the ceiling. As the pleasure built up he found his hand moving on its own towards her womanhood, his hand gingerly probing her. Giving out a slight gasp she looked at him, surprised by his boldness. The two worked each other for a few minutes before she stopped, just short of him losing it.

"Hold on just a bit, it's time for the main event." Releasing him she crawled up above him, positioning herself above him. She took a second to aim him before she dropped down, wrapping around him. Not giving him time to adjust she began riding him, skin slapping against skin. Trying to keep up he tried to match her tempo, reaching his hands up on her hip and breast respectively.

As the two got closer she wrapped her arms around him, placing her head by his. The sudden contact of skin caused Hanataro to be pushed over the edge, pushing her hips down and letting loose, while Yoruichi shook from her own climax.

Catching her breath first she pulled herself off, dropping next to her side. Checking the time she gave Hanataro a small shake, causing the relaxed medic to look over at her. "Be proud kid, you lasted about five minutes longer this time." Unable to respond to this his whole body as opposed to just his face turned red, causing an image of steam coming out of his ears to pass through her mind.

Laughing she picked the boy up carrying him to the bathroom. Dropping both him and herself into the tub she turned on the water, quickly cleaning washing her body.

"We should get cleaned up kid, we probably will want to get to Unohana's early to begin planning this thing." Nodding he began washing himself, only to turn bright red as she stretched herself, water glistening across her body.

"Of course if you're up for it we could always start round 2."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Estate: SWA Room<strong>

Shutting off the projector Mayuri turned and looked at the assembled group, a large grin on his face. "We'll Vice President Nanao, I believe I've proven the worth of my footage, haven't I." Nanao for her part wasn't able to respond properly, she had already seen it on the paper but for the Shihoin heir to say it herself? It was still quite overwhelming to see.

"Forget the story of the year, this could be the story of the century. The princess of one of the four great clans having a love child with a medic of squad 4. I can already feel the money flowing in!" Matsumoto said this, dollar signs flashing through her head. Nanao gave out a frustrated curse at this, the busty lieutenant had pretty much given away any leverage she had to bargain.

"It seems your evidence is _quite_ worthwhile Captain Mayuri. What do you want for it?" The captain put a hand to his chin, considering all the variables. "We'll I have both the evidence as well as the ability to erase said evidence, but on the other hand I don't want to waste anytime organizing this. 40% of the gross made from this and the video footage is yours. And this is not negotiable."

For a second Nanao did her own analysis, trying to see any potential downfall for the SWA. Finding none she reached forward, shaking hands with the grinning captain. "Your share will be delivered once the full profit from this expose is garnered, now if it's all the same to you please excuse yourself we have some planning to do and not much time to do it." The clown faced captain gave a nod turning and heading for the exit. Before he left however he turned around, a last comment on his mind.

"One thing Lieutenant, should this backfire on you I will deny all knowledge and will expect you to do the same." Nanao looked like she was going to take her glasses off, not liking to be ordered around when he looked at her, giving the woman a vicious look. "And if you either report me or try to welch on our deal, Nemu will be the one who pays the price!" Saying this he left the room, the sliding door closing behind him.

The group of shinigami gave out a collective sigh of relief, the man had an effect on people that was downright freaky. Nanao retook her position at the podium, signaling for Nemu to retake her position at the table.

"Right if we intend to maximize profit I feel it would be best to do so immediately. Following the mass evacuation people will have questions on their mind, which we can now deliver. Members Momo and Kiyone, you will convince Hisagi Shuhei to have access to his printing press. Rangiku you and Lisa will be in charge of the art design while Nemu and I type up the story. Isane and Mashiro will- wait Isane we're are you going."

The silver haired woman who had been heading towards the door turned around, a rare glare on her face. "My apologies but I can't help you do this. You are skirting a dangerous line, both with the Shihoin's as we'll as Mayuri. If you don't pull this off right this will end in disaster." Kiyone was surprised to see her sister so vehement about this.

"Sister if this is about exposing a subordinate we've swung strange situations befo-" Isane cut her sister off, silencing her with a single look. "This goes beyond what we've done before Kiyone, taking pictures of someone is one thing but invading a person's privacy like this, it's just wrong." She turned to leave again only to find Nanao standing in her way, her glasses shining in the light.

"If you will not help us that is your decision, but I must request you keep these plans to yourself as outlined in SWA doctrine 5 section C." Isane simply shook her head moving as if to walk by. "I can't do that Ise, it wouldn't be fair to them. They at least deserve some kind of warning." Nanao blocked her path again, releasing a sigh.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Nemu." Isane felt a pinch on her back, her eyes quickly growing cloudy as she fell back, her descent slowed by the quite woman's arms. Pulling her aside Nemu laid her partner in crime by the wall, placing one of the table cushions under her head. She stood up, a small syringe sliding back into her sleeve. "The sedative should keep her under for at least 12 hours, will that be long enough Vice President?" Nanao nodded, retaking her position at the podium.

"Right let's get to work people, by tomorrow morning I want that story printed and circulating through the Seireitei."

* * *

><p><strong>Unohana's Residence<strong>

"Th-thank you for the dinner Captain, i-it's really good." Unohana nodded, her usual expression on her face. "I'm glad you like it Hanataro, I had hoped it was good. Would you like some more tea **Yoruichi-san**?" The dark skinned woman gave a quick shake of the head, not wanting to bother the still irate woman.

To say the dinner had been stressful was an understatement. Yoruichi and Hanataro were sitting on one side of the table while Sui-Feng and Unohana sat on the other side. While Unohana had spoken sweetly the whole time, one could sense the undertone of doom in her voice. As for Sui-Feng…we'll the fact that she had discreetly carved her meat into the shape of Hanataro didn't make things any easier.

"We'll if that's the case then we should all probably get to the reason where all here. However things turn out we need to plan effectively to handle them. Yoruichi when do you plan to meet with your clan?" Yoruichi responded to the serious medic, shifting slightly at the discomforting future. "I figured two days from now would be best, don't want the old- I mean Captain Yamamoto."

Nodding at this the healers attention was turned to Hanataro, her eyes softening slightly as she looked at the boy. "In that case starting tomorrow Hanataro, I will be relieving you of your duties until this matter is resolved." Hanataro immediately went to protest this, eyes going wide. "Bu-but m-my duties captain, I c-can't just le-leave those aside." Unohana merely shook her head at this, holding up a hand to continue.

"It is regrettable but during this assignment I'll roll your duties under 8th seat Ogido, I'm sure he'd be happy to repay you for all the times you took over his shifts. During this time you'll be staying in the guest room so I can prepare you to meet with the Shihoin's." Inwardly Unohana had to resist giving out a smirk, knowing about Ogido's tendencies to drop his shift on Hanataro anytime he felt like _blessing_ the female shinigami with his presence.

_We'll at the very least this will teach Ogido to do his own work and not take off after every piece of tail._ Forgetting the woman's ire towards her Yoruichi had to smile at Unohana's cunning. While she would no doubt be preparing Hanataro for the meeting this would allow her to keep an eye on him. Looking at her own protégé she saw she was still frowning.

"Sui-Feng I'll need you to get into contact with my family for me. I'd like to use the Feng complex as the place to meet if that's alright with you." Her duty shaking off her scowl she nodded to Yoruichi, a nod of understanding on her face. "It'll be done Lady Yoruichi, I'll begin arranging a security detail for the grounds. With your permission I'd like to go and begin setting things up now."

Smiling in appreciation at her the small assassin stood up, putting on her captain's haori. "Captain Unohana thank you for your hospitality." Unohana waved it off indicating it was no problem. With that Sui-Feng walked past the door, as she did though she passed by Hanataro's bag, slipping a piece of parchment into the bag unseen by the others. Stepping out of the door, she slid it shut behind her, disappearing from view.

"We'll I suppose it is getting late, Hanataro you should probably get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Unohana said this, smiling warmly at Hanataro. Feeling his head get heavy Hanataro nodded, standing up from the table. "I-I suppose I should, g-good night captain. Good night Yoruichi."

Unohana watched as the boy walked out of the room, the lack of a stutter in the last sentence not having gone unnoticed. Once the door shut she looked straight at Yoruichi who was sitting expectantly.

"I suppose this is where I'm warned to stay away from him once this fiasco is resolved." Yoruichi said in a dead pan voice. She flinched a little when Unohana looked at her, eyes boring into her own. "Tell me Yoruichi, what is your relationship with Hanataro like?"

Yoruichi was unable to answer, barely having known him long enough to have one. So she decided to feign ignorance instead. "I'm not sure what you mean Retsu." Unohana smiled predatorily at her, not fooled for a moment. "I mean what stake do you put into this…whatever it is you're having right now, it's important to me."

Yoruichi sat there, her gaze focusing on anything but the mother figure in front of her. "I never originally intended to do what I did with him, I thought it would be similar to the way I interact with Sui-Feng or Ichigo. But now with all of this…"

"You're not sure, are you Yoruichi-san?" When the former captain didn't respond Unohana sighed, shifting herself next to Yoruichi. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small badge out of her pocket, Yoruichi recognizing it as a lieutenant badge. "Unohana is that…"

"The last proof of Seinosuke Yamada's existence, yes it is. I know you saw him die before Aizen framed Urahara, but I've never told anyone that he died to save me. I made an error while in battle, and he jumped in front of the blow for me. I had hoped for him to take over for me one day, he had much potential but…" She stopped talking for a moment, the memory of that event playing through her mind. Once it finished she continued.

"It was about 50 years later Hanataro joined the Seireitei, I snatched him up immediately. I had hoped he had the same prodigal skills as his brother, but he didn't. I'm ashamed to admit, I didn't look at him very closely. It wasn't until the ryoka invasion that Hanataro showed his true strength. I sometimes wonder if I hadn't looked at his initial abilities how much farther he might-"

Yoruichi put a hand on the healers shoulder, cutting off her lament. "You know that line of thinking will drive you mad. Besides he did the things he did because you didn't favor him. If you had, maybe he wouldn't have been in the right spot at the right time." Unohana gave a small chuckle at this, shaking her head slightly.

"Perhaps, but I like to think he would have been able to help no matter what. But I digress from the main point." She traced the symbol of the badge for a moment before slipping it back in her pocket. Closing her eyes for a second she opened them up, taking Yoruichi's hand into hers.

"Hanataro is someone very special Yoruichi, not just to me but to those who befriended him as well and the 4th as well. He is special, but very fragile at the same time, he is not someone whose emotions you can toy with. Is that clear?" Yoruichi nodded, understanding her concern completely. Unohana smiled at this, much of the anger aimed towards her former colleague lifting. " I know its confusing dear, but once you figure out what this means to you, act on it and make it clear. It'll make things easier later on."

Standing up she indicated to the door, beckoning it was time for her to go. Yoruichi stood up and walked out, feeling more knowledgeable and more confused at the same time. Standing outside she stretched her legs, getting ready to shunpo.

"Yoruichi-san." She turned around to see Unohana standing at the door, staring at her in the darkness.

"Leave his life or be a part of it in whatever way you choose, I'll be satisfied one way or the other. But for everything I hold dear I beg of you, don't break his heart." And with that said Unohana slid the door shut, the light extinguishing and darkness closing in. Yoruichi sighed, knowing she'd have to figure this out later. She took a warm up step or two, then disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes third chapter is done. I must admit that last bit was hard to stretch out at the end. I got the first round of exams coming up next week so updating may not be consistent, but I'll either be doing Yamada clans or a one-shot that's been bouncing around my head. Anyways hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. Adios senor's and senioritas.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Revealed

**Chapter 4 is ready to go, I apologize for the delay but between writers block, exams and my other projects I haven't been able to devote as much attention to this as I could. Anyways I'm hoping to get this story running again so I thank everyone for their patience with me. Also I've uploaded the 11th chapter of Yamada clans for the people who are interested. Thank you and enjoy the story. Bold= time/place or emphasis, "Dialogue" Italics = thoughts/ imagination scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seiretei<strong>

In movies and books the appearance of a villain or the first dramatic scene it is often accompanied by a dark storm or the approach of a starless night, to symbolize the troubles that may come. In life however such things do not always coincide and often times the weather is just as likely to be beautiful as ugly. Authors put those storms in to set the tempo for the scene but just because the weather does not match the event does not make the event any less significant.

This was why when the mail carriers of the 8th division ran around delivering the magazines early in the morning to nothing seemed that unusual to the few shinigami who happened to be up at the time. They each grabbed a magazine of course but being part of the early shift would not read it until after they had gotten some sleep. As for the shift coming in to replace them they would not have a chance to read until they got to their first break.

The magazines had all been distributed at 8:00, and by the time lunch came around every shinigami in the Soul Society would be fighting to get their hands on a copy. As for the rest of Soul Society...well that remains to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division: 8:00 am<strong>

For Hanataro however he was unaware of such events as of yet. Waking up from one of the most bed tossing nights he'd ever had he wasn't wondering whether or not he had been exposed. No all he was thinking about was the smell of bacon and eggs that had wafted into the guest room. _Something smells off about it though, it smells a little burnt._ Stumbling out of the bed he pulled his uniform on without falling (a feat unto itself) then walked out of the guest room.

Entering the kitchen he saw something few others ever got to see. The patient and ever kind Captain Unohana, was quietly cursing as she attempted to salvage whatever was left of breakfast. This in itself was warrant for him to stand their shocked, but once you added the apron and gloves to the mix? It was quite a sight to see.

"Curse this infernal pan, non-stick huh? Non stick my- HANATARO!" Unohana almost yelled out, finally noticing him standing behind her. Hanataro smiled a little, walking over to the stove. "N-Need any help captain?" Unohana was going to say no but then the eggs started to catch in fire. "That...would be wonderful."

Stepping forward Hanataro took the pans, dumping the remains from the food out of them. After quickly cleaning them he began cooking what was left of the eggs while Unohana made a pot of tea. Once the two were finished they sat down on the outside porch, Hanataro handing her the first plate then setting himself one.

"Thank you Hanataro, did you sleep we'll last night?" Hanataro nodded, not telling her the truth seeing as she had enough on her plate at the moment. "Y-Yes it was very restful. And yourself?" Unohana smiled, having just finished a piece of bacon.

"Oh I've had better, but enough about that. Today you and I will be going into the office to practice some lessons in etiquette. When meeting with any of the four noble families such things can be the difference between meeting with them or being dismissed by them. In your case the stakes are higher." Hanataro nodded, chewing on his food a little glumly at the thought.

He could just picture how this meeting might go...

Begin worst case scenario:

_"And so that's how I got pregnant. So Mother, Father this is the father of your future grandchild, Hanataro Yamada." The imaginary father extended a hand to him one which Hanataro tried to return, but couldn't due to tripping on a rock. And accidently touching the man's wife._

_"Umm, I'm so-" Was all Hanataro got to say before his head went flying from his shoulders. the nobleman making sure to step around him to avoid getting blood on his sandals._

Back to Reality:

"...ease finish your breakfast so that we can get going. We need to prepare you as much as possible before tomorrow." Nodding at this Hanataro began eating his breakfast, quickly but cleanly so not to seem piggish. Finishing his meal he took the plates from him and the captain, cleaning them before the two headed out the door, unaware that such lessons would be unnecessary.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division: 8:15 am<strong>

Yoruichi found herself awakened as well, but rather than the smell of food she was awoken by the battle practices of the Omnitsukido. It was a combination of barked commands mixed with grunts of pain from recruits. Giving out a small yawn she stretched herself in her cat form, having found this form ideal for when sleeping outdoors before poofing back to her human form. She slipped her clothes on quickly, then began running across the rooftops.

_I was going to visit Kukaku today, perhaps I have a little time before I need to check in with Sui-Feng._ With this she disappeared from sight, emerging near the edge of the wall. The giant manning the gate recognized her, giving an informal bow while opening the gate. As she passed under it she thought about her impending pregnancy, and the source of it as well. Breaking the news to them was not going to be easy.

_God Kukaku is going to have a field day with this, all those times I ribbed her for the times she would have her __**fun**__ and now it's my turn. Although, maybe the shock on the two's faces will be worth it in the long run. Besides, this could be good practice for when I tell my parents._ Smiling at this in a somewhat weary expression she began making her through the Rukongai, trying to pinpoint where they had moved this time. She was unaware that a certain magazine had already made its way into the Shiba complex, and was currently sitting in front of two very irate nobles.

* * *

><p><strong>SWA meeting room: 8:30<strong>

Isane began to wake up as the effects of the sedative wore off, blearily opening her eyes only to clamp them shut as the light blinded her. With a groan she attempted to sit up, only to feel a hand on her shoulder guiding her back against a flat surface. She heard the voice asking her something but she couldn't quite make it out at the moment.

"Umm, I'm sorry but I couldn't quite hear that, one moment please." Whatever was talking to her seemed to understand, the low volume in her ears stopping while something pressed under her nose. Taking a whiff her nose crinkled at the smell, recognizing it as one of the smelling salts the 4th sometimes used to rouse patients. Rubbing her eyes she expected to see one of her squad mates sitting in front of her, or maybe one of the lieutenants.

Which made it twice as surprising when she found herself staring into the slightly frowning face of one Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. She sat almost bolted up from her seat, only to find herself unable to do so by the captains hand, causing a small blush on her cheeks.

"C-Captain Kuchiki, wh-what are you doing here?" The man's frown increased ever so slightly, as did one of his eyebrows in confusion. "I believe I should be asking that Lieutenant Kotetsu, I know you and that club of yours has been using the spaces in the walls of my home for your meetings, but this is not a place for you to take a nap."

"I-I was asleep in here?" Isane asked, confused as hell. Byakuya's eyebrow rose higher, in curiosity even as his frown decreased a little. "You...do not remember being woken up last night? You were tossing and yelling about "fish paste" and one of the servants heard you. That's why I had you stay in one of the guest rooms here."

At the mention of guest room Isane looked around with a start, not finding herself in the meeting room, but rather in a large and very comfy bed. Which Byakuya was currently standing next to. To say her blush increased twice as much was an understatement. Byakuya noticed this, but chose not to comment on it. "So why where you asleep in there, do you remember anything?" It took Isane a minute to remember, but when she did the color in her cheeks disappeared, replaced by a look of horror.

"What is it Lieutenant, is something wrong?" Isane nodded at him numbly, her next question coming out in a strangely emotionless voice. "Did you happen to receive a copy of the Seireitei weekly today?" Byakuya nodded, a little confused by the question. "Yes but I haven't read it yet, I believe Rukia has it in the dining room. Why, what's in it?"

Before she could answer a voice screamed out in rage, barely recognizable as Rukia's "**That feline bitch!"**It was at this moment the temperature dropped around fifty degrees while Rukia's reiatsu skyrocketed, sending a chill through the two. Hearing a large crash the two ran through the hallways into the dining room.

What awaited them was a scene from a winter horror movie, the inside of the room completely frozen over while the table, and more specifically the paper on it had been sliced in two. Other than that there was no sign of Rukia. Byakuya looked over at Isane, who was staring at the scene half afraid. "What has the SWA done this time?"

"I tried to stop them but Nemu injected me with something. I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki but I have to warn my captain!" Isane shook her head, pointing at the magazine before bolting from the building, heading straight towards the 4th.

Byakuya shook his head with a weary groan, knowing the rest of the day was going to be like this. He stepped across the frozen floor gingerly picked up the two half's of the magazine cover, putting the two together. Once he did his face lost its usual facade, a pure expression of shock on it. After about a minute he came out of it, shunpoing out of the estate to try and find Rukia before she did something in her rage. But not before he grabbed Senbonzakura from the office first of course.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division: 8:30<strong>

Omaede was currently scared out of his mind. Now while this was not a far shot of what he usually was, considering his captain and her all consuming interests of assassination and anything to do with Yoruichi. It was when these two things combined that Omaede knew running for the hills was the only option available.

It was regrettable then that his captain had seen him come into the office at his usual late time before she sent him to fetch the magazine, the cursed thing currently resting in his hand. Having just seen the cover was enough to know that he was in trouble (as well as whoever the beautiful clan head was lip locking and a certain lieutenant of 9th division).

Despite his general oafishness there was one thing Omaede did well, and that was being able to assess a situation and see it's inevitable conclusion. And the conclusion of this situation was...if he handed her the magazine he would be royally fucked. So he decided to do what his father had so adamantly taught him to do in situations like this. Dispose of all evidence and lie his ass off. He dropped the magazine into the nearest waste bin he could find then made his way towards the office.

"There you are Omaede, you better not have been slacking off today, we have security details to organize." Omaede nodded, giving a small bow and apology sitting down at his desk. He began fervently working on his paperwork, hoping she wouldn't ask the obvious. "Omaede, where is my magazine?" _Damn_ he thought, old warning bells foretelling a potential beating.

"Uh sorry captain, I couldn't get one today, they were all sold out." Sui-Feng looked up from her paperwork, a frown immediately working across her forehead. "Did you use your position as a lieutenant to get to the front of the line, like you do at every restaurant unfortunate enough to be graced with your presence?"

Omaede shook his head yes, willing to ignore the order considering the circumstances. "Yes, but it d-didn't matter, they were all gone before I could get one. Must've been something popular." Sui-Feng studied him for a moment, scrutinizing his every word and expression. Omaede sat there trying to appear as innocent as possible, a task unto itself. Eventually she turned away, going back through her paperwork.

_I-I can't believe that worked! "And acting job of the year is given to 2nd division Lieutenant Omaede, come collect your reward."_ He was so pleased with his acting that he didn't notice the ninja robed messenger appearing in the room, slipping the dreaded document into her hand. It wasn't until the messenger disappeared that he heard her speak. "Well no matter, I thought that might have been why you were gone so I sent our 3rd seat to get a copy."

He could only watch in horror as her eyes shifted down, and the transformation from content to silent furious rage took place. First came surprise, probably at the picture on the front cover. Next came the confusion as her eyes began to read the title, finally followed by a shift to cold hard darkness. "The scandal of the century, buy now to read about the secret relationship of one Hanataro Yamada with the Shihoin princess, and the child they will soon have."

The fact she spoke that sentence so emotionlessly scared Omaede more than anything else, and was compounded even more when she opened the magazine and flipped through it. Spotting the name of the editor she gave a small nod, closing the magazine and tucking it under her arm. She walked out into the hallway, causing Omaede to breathe a sigh of relief before she reentered, a second copy of the magazine under her arm.

"I assume this is the magazine you originally grabbed for me, correct Omaede?" the overweight man nodded his head, knowing that lying at this point was a useless gesture. She approached him from the doorway, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the beating to come. When all he received was a light rap on the head he couldn't help but open his eyes, something he really wish he hadn't done.

Sui-Feng's eyes were blazing with light, reiatsu literally pooling around her body. "This paperwork, as well as the paperwork from now on will be done on time. If I discover you have even once slacked off or put a wrong check in the wrong box, **you will suffer a fate worse than any other. It will be so horrifying even your ancestors will weep in despair for the pain I will inflict. Are we clear, Lieutenant?**" Shaking his head fearfully, truly scared for his life, Sui-Feng nodded, knowing she had gotten the truth out of him this time. She walked to her desk, grabbing her zanpakuto from it and heading out the door. As she closed the door he heard her mutter half a sentence before the door closed cutting her off. "Can't believe I had to see that twice in-" SLAM!

The moment the door had closed Omaede slumped back, bullets literally sweating out of him as his knees shook. After a few minutes he gained his composure, and began focusing on the paperwork, doing it as quick and proper as he was able to. _Guess the time I get to slack off is now over. Well, that's luckier than whatever's going to happen to the poor bastard who authorized the story._

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division: 8:45<strong>

"Is something wrong Hanataro?" Unohana asked as the two of them entered the medical building, the doors sliding shut. Hanataro shook his head passing by different members noticing them staring at the two. "N-No, just had a chill p-pass through me. Umm, is it j-just me or are p-people looking at us f-funny." Unohana looked around, noticing as people suddenly averted their eyes from her. While that in itself was not unusual for patients it was for her division members.

"It probably has to do with yesterdays evacuation, people will probably be a little tense around me for a while. Regardless we should get..." Rounding the corner to the hall connecting to her office a pair of familiar captains awaited her. Ukitake and Kyoraku both stood in front of the door, the former with a somewhat nervous expression on his face while the other had his usual laid back manner. The fact that his smile got bigger when Hanataro rounded the corner immediately set off warning bells in her mind.

"Wait here Hanataro, this should only take a moment." Smoothing out her Haori she walked up to the two captains, her usual smile set in its place. "Jushiro, Kyoraku it's good to see you both. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ukitake gave a smile off, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh nothing, we just thought we'd stop by. After all I heard there was a little excitement yesterday."

Unohana nodded, her smile only slightly twitching at the edges. "Yes, a simple misunderstanding I assure you. Now I don't mean to be rude but I'm afraid I'll have to discuss things with you later, Hanataro and I need to begin his Ikebana **lesson**." She added the last bit with a little of her doom smile, hoping that would be enough to warn them off. Regrettably though this seemed to have no effect on Kyoraku, who used the opportunity to approach the boy.

"Oh so you're taking an Ikebana lesson huh Hanataro, are you doing it as a hobby or do you have someone special in mind for them?" He said this last part with an exaggerated wink, smile set in a devilish manner. Hanataro couldn't help blush, knowing how close the supposedly foolish man was with his guess. Unohana frowned a little at this, though only those closest to her could tell the difference.

"Now Captain Kyoraku you should know better than to try and embarrass my subordinates, it is improper conduct for a captain to display." Kyoraku chuckled at this, turning back to eye her playfully. "Yes because considering the last couple of months we've been doing things "properly". Unohana looked in the man's eyes, noticing the twinkle currently playing in them. _Wait, did Yamamoto tell him?_

"Out of the way, move I have to see the- Hanataro!" The silver haired lieutenant of the 4th said as she rounded the corner, sweat pouring down her forehead. She ran up to the little shinigami, both hands on his shoulders. "Thank god I found you, there's something I need to warn you...about." It was then that she noticed the three captains were staring at her, two with curiosity and the third with suspicion.

"Perhaps we should discuss this inside, Isane?" Isane nodded, picking up Hanataro and taking him into the office. Unohana turned to the two captains, a **smile** on her face. "We have things to discuss, be dears for me and go see what has my division members acting so strangely would you?." She shut the door in their faces, taking a small amount of satisfaction when she heard Kyoraku grunt in pain. She waited until she felt them walk away, then turned to Isane, who was doing her best to half hide behind Hanataro who just looked confused.

"Now, what is it you need to warn him about, Isane?" Isane nodded, turning to Hanataro "Now before you get upset Hanataro just know I tried to warn you, really I did but then Nemu knocked me out with some tranquilizer and then I woke up in Captain Kuchiki's home and-"

"**Isane.**" The lieutenant turned around slowly and saw her captain bathed in a dark light, eyes looking almost demonic. "**What did you need to warn him about, Isane?**" Isane shook slightly as she reached into her sleeve, pulling out a magazine. "Th-the SWA, they p-published this in the Seireitei Weekly today." Unohana took the magazine from her hand, turning it over to look at the cover. When she did the color disappeared from her cheeks, leaving her very pale. As she flipped through it Hanataro saw the cover on the magazine, and with a sick feeling was able to guess the rest.

"How...How much do they know Isane? How much did they write about?" Isane hung her head, ashamed to answer. "All of it, they published all of it. They were almost out of money again, so they needed to-" Unohana cut her off, already seeing where she was going. "So Nemu provided the information and they took it to recoup their budget." Isane nodded, moisture in her eyes. When her captains hand fell on her shoulder she looked up, her captain looking at her in a serious expression.

"I'm not mad at you Isane, but we can't discuss this right now. Head to Hanataro's and pack a bag for him, we're getting him out of the Seireitei. Now." Isane didn't need to be told twice, heading out the door. She slipped through the halls, unaware of the two captains eavesdropping by the door.

Hanataro looked at her, panic in his voice. "But what about Yoruichi, she doesn't know yet shouldn't we-" Unohana cut him off, already picking up and putting on her sword. "If she doesn't already know she will soon, and besides she can handle herself. You on the other hand need to lay low for awhile. Do you think the Shiba's would be willing to take you in?" At Hanataro's nod she guided him into the hallway, closing the door behind her

"Then let's not waste any time." Exiting the building the two took the back hallways out before Unohana took hold of his shoulders, jumping up and moving across the rooftops.

* * *

><p><strong>6th Division: 8:45 am<strong>

Renjii was sitting behind his desk, scratching the bandages and casts on his body, every movement sending pain through his body. _Damn, captain Sui-Feng did a number on me, I hope I don't have to go against her again. I never knew a slap could hurt so bad. Why the hell was she trying to kill Hanataro though?_ Shrugging the question off he went to work on his paperwork when he saw the magazine on the corner of his desk poking out of his paperwork. _Say isn't that Yoruichi on the co- WHAT THE?" _Having pulled out the magazine he saw the picture of Hanataro locking lips with Yoruichi.

Renjii fell out of his seat, a movement he would soon regret as his body began to tremble in agony. As he shook on the ground in pain his captain entered the office, noticing the lieutenant on the ground. For a second Renjii thought he was going to help him but then Byakuya calmly stepped over his body, grabbing his blade from the wall then stepping back out of the office, leaving him alone again. The only thought that passed through Renjii's mind before he passed out was this. _That lucky bastard, when I see him next I'm..._

* * *

><p><strong>8th Division: 9:00 am<strong>

"We need to print out 5,000 more copies before the end of the next shift. Make it snappy!" Kensei yelled as the shingiami around him scurried to the left and right. Turning away from them he looked at Hisagi, who was doing his best to move the load's of boxes. "You're putting out a lot of work to get to just one girl kid. Do you know how much of the profit we're trading away since you waved the participation fee?"

Hisagi nodded, placing another box in the arms of a subordinate. "I understand captain and you can take it out of my pay, I'm just trying to impress her you know."Kensei nodded, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall. "Yeah Yeah, chasing a girl who probably has her heart set elsewhere. You know this attempt may not work the way you think it will." Hisagi momentarily stopped what he was doing, looking over at his captain.

"Doing this puts me in good favor with Hinamori-san since I'm helping save her club, and the money we'll make on the side will not only cover their budgets but ours as well. I can't see a downside to this." As he finished his sentence the doors to the division crashed into the opposing wall. The two looked over at the doorway to see Sui-Feng standing there, face set in cold fury. "Oh I don't know, how about the rage of a cat obsessed captain?"

Sui-Feng strode up to the two immediately, hand resting to close to her blade for comfort. "If you'd pardon us for a second Captain Kensei, I need to _**speak**_ with your lieutenant for a moment." Kensei looked at the slightly deranged woman, weighing the pro's and con's of refusing her. After a moment he simply nodded, walking away and deciding to wash his hands of the whole fiasco. "C-Captain?" Kensei looked back at Hisagi, seeing how frightened and desperate he was. One sharp glance was all he needed to resume his walking.

"Your project, your responsibility Hisagi. Come have a drink with me if you're not dead." Saying this he left the building, as did all his shinigami. Hisagi found himself staring in horror as the assassin captain approached him, reaching into the sleeve of her Haori. He expected her to pull a blade from it only to see the magazine in her hand. "Lieutenant Hisagi, how many of these have you sent out so far."

Hisagi was caught off by the seemingly innocent question, having expected at least a verbal barrage. "C-Captain Sui-Feng?" For reasons he couldn't quite comprehend the stutter registered as an immediate mistake, causing the hardness in her eyes to double. She reached forward, pulling the taller and larger shinigami to his knees, so they were at eye level. "I said, **how many of these disgraceful and insulting invasions of privacy did you release, Hisagi? I will not ask again**"

It was then that Hisagi noticed the way she held the magazine was very familiar, almost exactly like she held... His face turned pale as he imagined being paper cut to death. Either by a thousand blows, or considering the captains skill perhaps one would be enough.

"We distributed around 50,000, with another 20,000 on the way." Sui-Feng simply nodded, seeming to loosen her grip for a moment before tightening it more, causing him to wince in pain. "Anything else I should know? And keep in mind there's more than one way to make you talk." Hisagi was about to say no when a thought suddenly occurred to him, one that caused him to get even paler. "We'll, there is one thing-"

It was at this moment that a screen set up in the building turned on, the video tapes that Sui-Feng had seen the day before playing, only this time with audio. She watched as the scene of the two kissing played, then watched as it skipped over to the scene of her strangling the medic, then finally to Yoruichi's confession. As the scene began to loop again she turned to him, a scowl on her face as she dropped the magazine in favor of her sword.

"You have one chance, and one chance only if you ever want to have children Hisagi. First you will account for all magazine sales that were made today and will submit that number to me, and then be prepared to pay a fine.A big one." Hisagi nodded, willing to do anything to be able to keep calling himself a man. "A-And the second?"

At this she lowered her head next to his, her head just hovering an inch to the left of his. "**You are going to tell me who put you up to this and more importantly, WHERE THAT DAMN SIGNAL IS BEING PLAYED FROM!" **She said this last part screaming in his ear. Hisagi hesitated only for a second knowing this would ruin his chances with Hinamori, but at the sight of the woman so close to him he had no choice but to give in.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Residence: 9:30<strong>

"We'll here it is my home away from home." Yoruichi said as she leaned over slightly, having a little trouble breathing. _Damn pregnancy already kicking in, I am dreading the day I start swelling up._ Catching her breath she stood up and walked over to the house.

As she was caught up in her thoughts of what she was going to say she failed to notice certain warning bells that something wasn't right. The first thing that should have warned her something was wrong was when she hadn't been met at the entrance to the house by the two look alike man servants. The second thing she failed to notice was how quiet the house was, the Shiba clan was not known for its discretion or volume control.

Of course she finally wised up to the situation when the moment she entered the Shiba living room a wall of sand moved behind her, sealing off the room. She looked to the end of the room and saw the two clan siblings standing there, Kukaku with her pipe noticeably absent from her mouth and her brother with a scowl on his face.

"Ku-chan, Ganju...what's with turning the inside of your living room into a sand dune? And why are you looking at me like that." By that she meant Kukaku's large grin and Ganju's threatening demeanor. "Well Yoruichi-chan, it just so happened that the two of us were getting ready for your visit today then we received this in the mail." Kukaku chucked something across the room, Yoruichi snatching it out of the air. She looked down and saw the back of the Seireitei weekly. "Silver Beetle's glasses Emporium. I fail to see the significance of-

"Turn it over." Ganju said in a barely contained snarl. Yoruichi did so only to drop the magazine, picture staring up at her from the cover. "Well I guess you can understand our surprise when I get to find out my best friend is pregnant-" Ganju cut in, finishing off her sentence. "With my best friend. I know you liked your men a little young, but this is a little extreme. Aren't you almost twice his age?"

Yoruichi ignored the age barb, her hands turning through the pages as fast as she could. "How did they find this out, the only ones who know besides me and Hanataro is Sui-Feng and Unohana, and they wouldn't-" Kukaku cut her off, enjoying the sight of her friend panicking. "Come on Yoruichi this is Soul Society, you'd have to be as smart as Aizen to keep anything secret in this dump. Besides I bet you'd look good with an extra forty pounds." Kukaku grinned at the anger on her friends face. While she didn't say another thing Kukaku's point of blocking off the door was clear. _**Payback is a bitch.**_

Kukaku lost that grin when she noticed Yoruichi's face turn from angry to worried, something that rarely occurred even when they were kids. "What's wrong Yoruichi? is there something you're not telling us?" Yoruichi shook her head standing right back up. "I have to leave, I have to get back to Hanataro." Ganju frowned more at this, the sand wall rising higher.

"Haven't you done enough already, I bet the poor guy is getting heckled left and right at the moment." Yoruichi shook her head, panic rising inside her. "He might be getting stabbed left and right if I don't find him. If you guys out here already got this copy then-"

"Your family probably has one by now. Damn it, Ganju!" He didn't need to be told more, dropping the sand wall and following the two women out into the street. Yoruichi was already locked on his reiatsu signal. While it was good he seemed to be heading this way she wanted to meet up with him as soon as she could. _Crap he might not even be aware our secret's already been blown!_

"Yoruichi, would your family really hurt him, even over something like this?" Kukaku yelled as she ran behind her, doing her best to keep pace. "I don't think my parents would, my concern is one of the elders might take offence. Even if it wasn't true they might just kill him on principle."

Ganju started saying something when Yoruichi cursed, sensing several other reiatsu signals heading towards Hanataro. "You guys catch up, there's several of them heading towards him, He's just getting to the east gate!" Saying this she activated her Shunko, literally blasting away from the pair as she rocketed towards Hanataro.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukongai East Gate<strong>

"Where is the house Hanataro, I thought it was close by?" Hanataro nodded, as he walked between Unohana and Isane, staring at the vacant area that had once held the home. "I-It was, th-they must have moved b-back to the 30th district." Unohana sighed, shouldering her zanpakuto again.

"In that case w e should get going. Isane cover the rear, I'll cover the front and-" Several swishing sounds were heard as a couple dozen's figures surrounded the trio. They were standard ninja garb but on each of their shoulders the Shihoin crest stood out proudly. At the sight of them Isane and Unohana both drew their swords, dropping into their kendo stances.

One of the figures stepped forward, removing the garb from around her head. Once it did it revealed a head of blond hair, with a purple streak going down the left side of her hair. On her back a small tanto was sheathed. While her face was thin her eyes stared out at the three dispassionately, grey eyes meeting Unohana's blue eyes.

"Captain Unohana, by the order of Elder Hirohito of the Shihoin clan, Hanataro Yamada is to be taken in for questioning. Please stand aside." Unohana frowned slightly at the woman, her blade moving to the side. "The Shihoin clan has many powers under its sway, but it does not have the right to give orders to a captain. Nor may it take an officer into custody without a proper reason Kisumi Sayuri."

Kisumi for her part sighed, drawing the tanto out and placing it near her side. "Regardless of that we have our orders. Take him men." Rushing forward she swung her blade in, Unohana raising and blocking the blade with ease. She pushed her back and blocked the incoming attacks of several other attackers, slicing their tendons on the back of their legs. Kisumi watched them fall to the ground, a scowl on her face.

"Don't behave like moron's, your Shihoin soldiers, occupy the captain and overwhelm the lieutenant." Isane for her part was managing to keep back a trio of soldiers back. She drew her sword to the side, a determined look on her face. "Run, Itegumo!"

As the handle sprouted the two smaller blades she swung it at the approaching men, a white wave of mist coming from the handle. It washed over the men, for a moment they looked down in horror as their limbs stiffened, locking them in place. As the others looked a there warily she turned to them, blade prepped for another swing.

"Your comrades have breathed in Itegumo's air, the oxygen of my blade travel's through your bloodstream until at my command it freezes over. I have only frozen their limbs but if you attack again I will freeze your lungs." The group before her hesitated, looking at their comrades who had fallen before her. After a glance between them they all went forward at once. Isane swung the mist again, but was panicking inside knowing she couldn't hold them all off at once. another four fell to the ground but more were pressing forward, going around her.

Three of them slipped by her guard and were heading towards Hanataro. He could only watch numbly as they closed in...

* * *

><p><strong>12th Division<strong>

Mayuri was extremely pleased with himself at the moment. From his camera's he was able to monitor every store in the Seireitei, and the sales for the magazines were simply booming. _At this rate I'll be able to finance my projects for the next five years, budget cuts be damned._ He turned his attention to the main screen where The videotape was currently playing the scene between the two, laughing to himself a bit on the inside. _And to think that assassin must be driving herself insane trying to figure out who's playing-_

The entrance to the monitor room slid open, said assassin entering the building with a cold expression on her face. Her zanpakuto was drawn and held to the side, the edge of the blade gleaming in the light. Mayuri looked at her, a strange feeling of insecurity worming its way through him.

"Captain Sui-Feng, I did not remember sending for you. May I ask why you are here?" Sui-Feng didn't respond, choosing instead to lift her blade to the side. "Bankai" The energy raced out from her, blinding the scientist who quickly drew out his blade preparing to defend himself. Once his sight returned he almost dropped his sword at the sight of the missile currently being aimed at him. He growled at her, preparing to release his own bankai when she finally spoke.

"Captain Kurostuchi, due to the chaos of the recent events as well as for infringing upon the privacy of a noble family I have no choice but to take action against this division." As her reiatsu began spiking up Mayuri ran the words through his head, coming out to its most frightening conclusion. He began raising his blade when she said her final peace.

"With the authority of the head captain, Project Birdseye is terminated." She launched the missile, the force of the shot throwing her out of the building. As the missile came closer Mayuri screamed in frustration, stabbing himself in the neck and turning into goo before the building exploded, a large blast shaking the division.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukongai East gate<strong>

As the men came closer the ground began shaking, almost causing them to fall. Hanataro who had not been so lucky fell to his back, letting out a pained hiss as his ankle twisted in the process. Once the shaking ended the men continued to head towards him, Hanataro trying to stand back up bought falling down again. He closed his eyes, waiting for their hands to grab hold of him.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" The three were caught in a blast of ice and hurled backwards, frozen against the wall of one of the buildings. The combatants looked over to see Rukia appear next to Hanataro, blade drawn to the side. "R-Rukia-san, wh-what are you doing here?"

Rukia looked at him with a disbelieving gaze, one which made the medic cringe a little. "Oh not much just wanted to see if you wanted to get some tea and WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M HERE FOR? I came to see if that article was true, but I guess I got my answer." She walked away from his side, taking up a third side to block the attackers. She looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're going to give me the full story later Hanataro, but right now I'll attend to them first."

She looked at the group assembled before the four, eyes staring straight into Kisumi's. "As the heir to the Kuchiki clan Hanataro Yamada is now under the Kuchiki clans protection, until such time either my brother or I withdraw it. I order your group to withdraw." Kisumi shook her head, snapping her fingers and calling in several more ninja's, doubling the groups size. "We do not bow to the authority of your clan, only an order from the Shihoin family or central 46 can make us comply."

A combination of a crackling and the familiar swishing sound swept through the air, causing Kisumi to turn around. Yoruichi stood behind her in all her lightning like glory, a deep frown across her face. Before Kisumi could say anything Yoruichi lifted her hand in front of her face, finger flicking Kisumi across the forehead. That flick was strong enough to throw her back, causing her to crash through her subordinates and blood to run down her face.

"That is where you are wrong Kisumi, you do not have the right to disobey a clan heir unless your orders explicitly say they can, and only a clan head may give you that right. Even if that was not the case I am ordering you to withdraw your men, **now**." The ninja's did not hesitate to obey, grabbing their comrades and disappearing from sight. Only Kisumi was left, slowly rising to her feet as Yoruichi deactivated her shunko.

"I apologize my mistress, I was just following my orders given by-" Yoruichi raised her hand effectively silencing the woman. "You will inform my parents that I wish to meet with them in one day at the Feng estate to discuss the situation. Until then Shihoin forces will remain on the clan grounds, the second division will be providing me with a security detail." Kisumi nodded, wearily turning away to go back.

"Kisumi." The retainer turned back to address her mistress, only to remain silent when Yoruichi lowered her head, whispering in her ear. "Should you ever attempt to capture or assassinate Hanataro Yamada or any person without my say so, it will be your head that roll's, are we clear?" Kisumi nodded, shaking slightly from her words, once Yoruichi walked away from her she disappeared from sight, only Ice and a few building damage showing anyone had been there.

Yoruichi for her part wasn't concerned about that, she instead walked over to Hanataro who was currently staring at her in awe. "You alright Hanataro?" The medic gave a slight nod, attempting to rise to his feet again only to fail again, the sight of her entrance having made him forget about his ankle.

Unohana sighed, dropping down to begin healing the sprain. "Well that went about as badly as we could have hoped for." Yoruichi nodded, sitting down next to the two. "Perhaps, but they did violate the law in respect to the clan powers, that'll give us some negotiating. Assuming you wish to help Rukia?" The short woman had an icy look on her face, eerily similar to Ganju's.

After a moment she simply sighed and nodded, sheathing her blade. "If it helps with this whole...train wreck I suppose I can talk to my brother."

"No need for that." Byakuya said as he appeared in the alleyway. Ganju and Kukaku also appeared right then, relief on their faces when they saw the assembled group. "As Rukia has extended our protection I see no reason to force it away, although it would serve the interests of everyone if you two stated together for now. If Hanataro is alone they may try to target him again." Yoruichi nodded as she helped the teenager up, before slumping over with her hand over her stomach, face in pain.

"Yoruichi are you alright, you're not hurt or-" Yoruichi shook her head at Hanataro's panic, standing up after a moment. "I'm alright, it's just the stress from the shunko. Guess I won't be doing that for awhile." She went to walk only to stumble, finding herself leaning on Hanataro's shoulder.

"Perhaps it would be best to retire to the estate now, I suspect you've all had enough excitement for one day." Byakuya said as he turned away, walking back towards the gate. Yoruichi turned to the two Shiba's, about to speak when Kukaku beat her to it. "We're going to head back to, let us know if you need anything." Turning around she left with Ganju in tow, dragging him by his ear.

"We should go as well, I believe a meeting tomorrow with the SWA is in order, and I need to get it set up. let's go, Isane." Unohana said, a hard glint in her eye. She looked at Hanataro for a second before looking Yoruichi in the eye, conveying her wish to her. Yoruichi nodded to her, showing she'd watch over him. With that Unohana and Isane left, as Yoruichi and Hanataro began following the two Kuchiki siblings. Despite the fact Yoruichi didn't need it anymore she continued to lean into Hanataro, her presence offering him a great deal of comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Shihoin Estate: Later in the Evening<strong>

"So you dare come back to us in failure, I expected better Kisumi." The woman rested on a knee, head looking towards the ground away from the gruff voice. The room she was in was dark, the only source of light being a candle set in front of her. "I apologize master, but with Lady Yoruichi and Captain Unohana there success was impossible. By now they'll be at the Kuchiki estate."

Another voice spoke from the shadows in the room, this one high pitched and almost childish, yet skewed as if spoken through a filter. "I suppose we've lost our chance for now, Kisumi resume your post and wait for further instructions." Bowing her head to the floor the woman stood up, and left the room. As soon as she did two figures detached themselves from the shadows, robes obscuring their bodies.

"So how do we resolve this situation? With the Kuchiki's watching over them it will be impossible to reach the boy." The high pitched voice asked as it rubbed it's hands together. The gruff sounding one merely turned away, picking up the candle from the floor. "The boy is secondary to our true goal, when the time comes he will be dealt with, nothing more. I must say that old geezer Hirohito did just as we thought he would, it is too bad Kisumi failed."

The high pitched one approached the candle, a sleeve of the robe wrapping around the flame. "There are always better chances, the return of that spoiled brat will not stop our plans. The Shihoin clan will be ours to rule, and any who threaten that rule-" The gruff figure raised its own sleeve mirroring the movements of the other.

"Will be extinguished like a candle in the dark." The robes wrapped around the flame, cutting off the light and blanketing the room in darkness, leaving no trace they'd ever been there.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Estate<strong>

Hanataro collapsed back on the bed, eyes half closed in exhaustion and his bag and sword next to him. The rest of the day had been exhausting, between impromptu lessons in etiquette from both Yoruichi and Rukia (as well as an interrogation from the latter) the day had just whirled by for him. Finally after eating dinner while being schooled on it by Rukia he was able to retire to one of the guest rooms, currently laying on a bed about the size of his apartment.

_This day, scratch that this whole week has just been insane. Everything's moving so fast, I-I feel like I'm going to get swept under. When did my life get so out of control?_ An image of ichigo and Ganju holding him hostage popped into his mind, as if to mock him.

_Right, forget I asked. _He laid back on the bed, eyes closing to try and just drift away. Try as hard as he could though he couldn't relax, the events of the past couple days getting to him. He turned on his side, trying to get more comfortable as the scenes of the day replayed themselves.

Outside the window Yorucihi watched as the young man tossed and turned, clearly not handling the situation well. _He's like Sui-Feng used to be, this really isn't fair to him._ Picking the lock on the window she slid into the room silently, moving weightlessly across the bed and wrapping her arms around the boy. Hanataro's heart panicked for a second before he felt her pull him in, body relaxing at her warmth.

"Y-Yoruichi?" The clan head sighed, resting her head on top of the shorter male, her front pressed up to his back. "You can sleep Hanataro, I'll be right here when you wake up." Hanataro was going to thank her, but it was at this moment the sandman decided to work his magic, eyes drooping down and his breathing calming as he drifted off.

Once she was sure he was deep in sleep did she sit up, placing his bag and zanpakuto to the side while sliding themselves under the covers. She tried to create some separation between the two, but found herself caught off guard when Hanataro turned towards her, arms wrapping around her torso. A slight blush appeared on her face as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

_Who would have thought he was a cuddler. If he wakes up like this he's going to be embarrassed as hell._ She attempted to unwrap his arms, only for him to whimper a little, grip tightening slightly. Realizing she couldn't do it without waking him she settled back, her left arm wrapping around his shoulders. _Well, one night won't hurt I suppose._

As she began to drift off a question began pushing into her mind, something she couldn't ignore but was too tired to answer. Just as she fell into a deep slumber she found herself wondering whether she had been referring to his feelings, or her own.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 4. Once again I apologize for the delay. I will try to update this sooner but Yamada Clans has been going really well for me, and the end of the semester is in five weeks, can't afford to take a break. Also I don't think this story will be as long as my other one but you never know. Well let me know what you thought of it and happy Easter everybody.<strong>


End file.
